The Pill
by Salindra
Summary: Sasuke finally returns to the village, but wants to restore the Uchiha clan through an ancient seal... will Orochimaru's aid help the teen, or just set the snake free?
1. Retrieval

**Hi, Salindra here! Posting new version...  
**

_Intro: The setting is Post-Ninja war currently occurring, do not expect explanation of victory. Certain characters may not be included . and the main characters are 16/17 years old._

_Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Naruto, and writes this purely for enjoyment, not profit, Masashi Kishimoto made Naruto and continues to write._

_Entire Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha, but needs a strong shinobi to rebuild the Uchiha clan, and has no idea who to choose. After contemplating Tsunade's idea for an increasingly inactive Naruto, Sasuke decides, after using the help of Sakura and Choji. _

_Warning: Naru to FemNaru transformation, Naru/Sasu combo, FemNaru/Sasu, Naru/FemSasu. MPREG. This fic will no doubt contain a citrus bits, lot's of smut and fluff, and Yaoi, don't like, don't read and don't review._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Narutooooo!" a girl outside yelled, "Narutoooo!" the voice came once more.

"What...?" asked the sleeping adolescent, lying in his large bed, trying desperately to ignore the girl screaming to him outside.

"Naruto!" she yelled again, banging harshly on his door and knocking a few things on nearby shelves to the floor, smashing a large bowl with many swirls covering its entirety. In a flash, Naruto had leapt from his pit of a bed and rushed into his dim living room, just being touched by the sun. He cradled the remains of the bowl and sighed dejectedly, standing slowly and walking over to the door while rubbing his eyes. He placed the bowl on a nearby table with all of its remnants nearby. He then proceeded over to the door, unhinged the latch and opened it a crack.

A rather pretty pink haired girl stood, irritated, with the sun behind her, shining directly into Naruto's face and dazzling him. The light darkened her angry face, forcing him to cover his eyes and squint. "Ugh..." he breathed, "what are you doing Sakura? I'm not due in Granny Tsunade's office till 9:35-"

"It _is _9:35!" she yelled at him, bristling. "Baka!" She smashed him on his head and he leant, dazed, against the door to his apartment. She folded her arms as he recovered. "How long will it take you to be ready?" she asked impatiently, anxious to be gone.

The 16 year old looked down, taking in the fact that all he was wearing was his boxers, and blushed. "Just a few minutes, I'm gonna shower, sorry Sakura!" He flew back into his home swiftly and she heard him running around hastily. She then heard the sound of running water, sighed, and sat down next to the wall of the boy's house, retrieving a kunai from her pouch and sharpening it with her whetstone.

* * *

The water cascaded down his body in a torrent, weaving across him like threads and flowing onto the floor of his large shower as he stared with closed eyes at the showerhead. He sighed, turning over in his mind what the Hokage herself might want from him _now_. Last time she had called him, he had had to clean Katsuyu, which took an entire day, and then Kakashi had gotten him to clean all of the Ninken. At least he had gotten to feel Pakkun's pad, which wasn't as soft as he made it out to be.

Naruto sighed again, thinking. M_aybe I have to help Killer Bee again, _he thought, tapping his chin. O_r maybe I'll have to see Gaara, I haven't spoken to him in a while. Temari and Kankuro too, _he wondered for a few moments. O_r maybe..._ he turned the dial with his hand, stemming the flow of water. He emerged from the shower and wiped off the water clinging to his muscled body. He cleaned his tanned face before pulling on his outfit. Soon enough he was back in front of Sakura, tying on his headband. _Maybe __**he's **__back._

Sakura smirked at him, before she suddenly frowned. "Hurry, you took fifteen minutes! We have to get back to Tsunade-sama!" She ran down the nearby stairs and leapt of into the village. Naruto yawned, checked he had his ninja tool pouch, grabbed his keys, and sprung after her, bounding towards the huge red mansion and preparing to hear Tsunade's mission.

Soon enough, the two of them came to the courtyard in front of the mansion; there they ran inside and up to the large double doors. "Come on!" whispered the pink haired girl, pushing Naruto through the doors. Tsunade was sitting, drinking sake with Shizune, who frowned at the spectacle in front of them; Pakkun and Tonton were attempting to play chess, and Tonton had just checkmated Pakkun using a queen and two rook strategy.

"Ugh..." groaned the dog. "Beaten by an animal..." he huffed, much to Tonton's annoyance. Pakkun waved at Naruto and Sakura, saluted Tsunade and left. The Hokage stood then, wandered over to Naruto in a drunken haze, and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Jiraiya!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "Great to see you, have some sake!" She tried to push the bottle between Naruto's lips, but he pushed it aside, remembering well Jiraiya's funeral. Sakura tried to lead Tsunade back to her desk and, failing that, left her sitting beside it. "What do you want Naruto?" Tsunade suddenly yelled, back to herself... slightly.

"Reporting for duty and ready to accept a mission, Granny-sama!" he proclaimed as she regained her footing and collapsed into her chair.

She pointed at him, still recovering, "Naruto Uzumaki, a mission recently came for you, and only you may go. Take Sakura if you wish, but it involves Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sa-Sasuke!" both he and the pink-haired girl yelled in confused shock. "What's this about?" he asked the large breasted woman.

"Well," she said, retrieving a scroll from the stack on her desk, "Sasuke has been sending requests for weeks... for... well, for the... uh..." She trailed away, looking at the scroll she held in sadness. "The revival of the Uchiha clan. Although impossible, as we would send no women to appease this plan, he _did _send, in his last message, a note stating simply that he will come to Konoha, hoping to be accepted back after the death of Madara Uchiha and the loss of his assembled team after he broke it apart." She placed the scroll on the desk and looked at Naruto, who stood in surprise, half in shock and half in anger.

"Why have you not told me about this!" he yelled at her angrily as Sakura stood nearby. "He's been messaging Konoha this whole time and you _didn't _tell me!" He stared at the Hokage in rage as she let out a sigh.

"Can you not understand, Naruto," she laid her hands flat on the desk, "that if we had told you, then you would most certainly have gone after him, and none of us would have been able to stop you. It may have been a trap for the 'Final Jinchuuriki', and our hopes would be dashed for good." Naruto felt guilty; he knew what she said was true, for when it came to Sasuke, his subconscious threw his restraint out the window and he recklessly left, endangering himself and many others in the process.

"I understand, Hokage-sama. If I may, do you know when he will return?" He began shaking, not from anger, but from nervousness at seeing Sasuke after all this time... as a friend.

"He will return within the next hour." She stated simply as she began to fan herself. Shizune had finally finished packing up the chess board and pieces and placed them on Tsunade's desk before Naruto; absorbed with finding Sasuke, Naruto jumped on the desk, knocking chess pieces everywhere, before leaping out of the window behind the desk and out into Konoha. "Front gate!" yelled Tsunade through the window after him, before returning to fanning herself. She noticed Sakura still there, and acknowledged her. "Sakura... why don't you go too?"

"But Hokage-sama, you gave me the mission this morning to travel to Sunagakure... and I will continue that mission." She walked from the room and vanished from sight. Tsunade and Shizune exchanged glances and shrugged, returning to business.

* * *

He flew through the air as he approached the huge gate. He landed on the cobbled road, which seemed vacant of people due to the earliness and on account of it being a Sunday. He wandered over to the message station as Kotetsu and Izumo opened it up and welcomed him. "Yo Naruto!" yelled Kotetsu, yawning and preparing to get to work on his daily duties.

"Hey, Izumo, Kotetsu..." Naruto said quietly, under his breath.

"Hm?" they asked him simultaneously, still waking up.

"Someone will be coming to the gate soon, and don't close it when you see who it is... please, for me." he requested, beaming. "Oh, and don't be too surprised at who it is!"

The two ninja glanced at each other before Izumo simply stated, "Sure..." and shrugging. Naruto then leant against the wooden beam for the station and waited patiently, waiting for the inevitable.

After waiting for what seemed like years, a small flare of white could be seen approaching the huge gates from quite far down the dirt road which formed with the cobblestone of the village at the gate. Soon enough the figure could be seen clearly as Sasuke Uchiha, clad all in the original white costume he had worn when Naruto had seen him almost a year before. Naruto stared at his old friend as he calmly made his way to within a few feet of Naruto, keeping his face straight constantly. Suddenly, a grin spread across his face and Naruto ran to him, throwing his arms around him in a declaration of the sheer amount he had missed him by, "Sas... Sasuke." he murmured as Sasuke hugged him back, finally showing affection for the first time in nearly three years.

"Naruto..." Sasuke held Naruto back and stared into his old friend's deep azure eyes and felt their bond restrengthen and form up once more. "I'm glad to be back... I'm glad to see you." He smiled and Naruto smiled; finally, everything was returning to normal. No more Orochimaru, or Akatsuki, or anybody else for that matter. Right now, the world was normal and perfect. Kotetsu stared at Sasuke along with Izumo, well and truly shocked about Sasuke's resurgence.

"Rogue ninja Sasuke Uchiha, why are you within our village?" came a voice, the owner of which became apparent when Kakashi landed lightly a few feet away from Naruto. Already, he had his face mask down and his Mangekyou was active. Sasuke held up his hands to surrender, and his old sensei stared at him. "Sasuke?" he queried, "What are you doing?"

"Surrendering, Kakashi sensei," he stated simply, keeping his hands aloft and closing his eyes as if to completely surrender to Kakashi. His old teacher simply looked at him oddly, pulled up his mask and deactivated his Sharingan. He then whipped out Make-Out Tactics to read again and began reading. After reading a few lines he murmured something only just audible.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." Naruto beamed. He had been standing off the side with Kotetsu and Izumo. Sasuke turned to Naruto and smirked. "Take me to Tsunade," he told Naruto, staring into his eyes once more with his piercing onyx globes. Naruto nodded quickly before leaping off into the village, followed by his best friend.

"What in the _Hell _just happened!" yelled Kotetsu after a few quiet seconds, scratching his head, incredibly confused. "Hasn't that Sasuke been a missing-nin for about three years... and did he just show up?"

"He _has _been messaging Hokage-sama, he was expected, and you were expected to greet him. I guess you didn't really get the chance, and I apologise for that... my fault." Kakashi told both Kotetsu and Izumo, before wandering aimlessly into the village which was only just now beginning to fill with life.

* * *

Soon enough, Sasuke and Naruto had made their way through all of the necessary protocols to let an 'outside ninja' into the Hokage's mansion. After finally entering, they made their way up to the large doors and walked into her office where she was just starting on an enormous pile of paperwork, already bored. She looked up as they entered, and a look of shock exploded over her face before she had an inner fight with herself, clearly displayed on her contorting face: destroy the idiot, or be happy he's back. Eventually she decided on the latter, for Naruto's benefit. "Welcome back Sasuke. Welcome home." She stood and handed him a new Konoha headband which he took after bowing. "Take a seat, there is much to talk of," she requested, and both boys sat.

After a long discussion of Orochimaru, Akatsuki and other matters, Sasuke and Naruto left her office and stood in the emptying streets, due to the lateness of the hour. "So, Teme?"

"Yes, Dobe?"

"Where do you plan to stay? You know, live?"

"In my home. As I would normally, were things to have had run a different course," Sasuke replied, looking tired. "Anyway Naruto, I need sleep. I'm so tired after the journey _and_ need to discuss with you and Tsunade." Naruto nodded, and they shook hands.

"Great to see you again, Teme," grinned Naruto in happiness.

"You too, Dobe." Sasuke smirked wanly back before they parted ways, heading home for the night.

* * *

_Done! First chapter awaaay!_

_Please review and tell me if you liked it. Second chapter will be up ASAP!_

_Hope you liked it so far, despite its initial lack of any expected action..._


	2. A Pill, A Deal, A Kitten

_Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Naruto, and writes this purely for enjoyment, not profit, Masashi Kishimoto made Naruto and continues to write._

_Entire Summary: Find in 1st chapter!_

_Warning: Naru to FemNaru transformation, Naru/Sasu combo, FemNaru/Sasu, Naru/FemSasu, Sasu Transfromation, FemSasu. This fic will no doubt contain a citrus bits, lot's of smut and fluff, and Yaoi. __Don't forget to review and leave helpful feedback as well as any ideas for future chapters!_  


_Notes: This chapter draws us closer to the goal! (And a lemon!) And thanks for the reviews~  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Sasuke?" a voice queried. The raven-haired boy returned from his daydreams of hawks killing snakes, brought back to the entrance to the Hokage's mansion by none other than Naruto.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked impatiently. He was waiting for someone.

"Are you still daydreaming? Sasuke, you asked me to come here." Suddenly it hit him, and Sasuke looked at Naruto, remembering.

"Oh... sorry, Dobe." he told him. "Come on then, we need to see Tsunade-sama, and what took you so long?"

"You know... a bed, shower, dirty house. Things like that," replied Naruto as they slowly made their way up the stairs before arriving at the doors. They swung them open and went inside. There sat Tsunade, intently scrawling all over whatever papers she needed to complete.

"Hello boys," she stated as she roughly scrabbled her pen over the sheet she was writing on. The two ninja walked into the room and stood. "Take a seat," she added, tossing the paper onto the huge tower of paper beside her desk. Soon enough she had finished the final paper, and gave her undivided attention to Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama, I wish to rebuild the Uchiha clan," Sasuke plainly stated, bluntly packing a long discussion into a few words.

"And how do you plan that?" asked the inquisitive Hokage, "There are no descendants of the Uchiha bloodline here, and I'm not willing to give you a kunoichi. I'm sorry."

"I would like to speak about that... alone. But first I would like to request Naruto as my introductory Guardian," Sasuke once again stated, as if bored.

"I see... Well, I suppose that could be arranged. I will attempt to ensure that Naruto becomes your Guardian." Tsunade looked thoughtful for a few seconds before asking, "Naruto, do you wish to become Sasuke's introductory Guardian?"

Naruto looked at her as if in disbelief. "Of course I would like to be his Intro Guard!" he answered quickly. "I am his best friend!" he scowled, but then suddenly lit up. "When is Sakura getting back from the Sand?" Sasuke visibly cringed, thinking of Sakura fawning over him.

"About two months is when she gets back," replied Tsunade quickly, checking Sakura's mission papers. "Now you may leave, Naruto." Tsunade told him firmly, and Naruto stood, stuffed his hands into his pockets and slouched out of the room, shutting the large doors behind him.

"Tsunade, about my clan..."

"Yes, I have done research. As it turns out, the Uchiha clan did mix with one or two prevalent clans. It is all written here." Tsunade handed the small slip of paper over to Sasuke, who looked at it for a few seconds, before placing it into a concealed pocket.

"Well... the kunoichi listed here are all weak. Is there no way to remedy the situation?" Sasuke folded his arms in anticipation for the worst. But it did not come.

"Sasuke Uchiha. As it happens, I recently - before your arrival - crafted this Transformation Seal, which is linked by chakra strings to the brain of the specifier. In this case, you are that specifier." Sasuke felt a strange feeling in his head, but then it suddenly stopped, so he forgot about the feeling entirely. Tsunade handed him the seal. "I would advise speaking to Sakura about rose essence, which is quite expensive, and Choji, for the creation of a pill for the seal and the rose essence." Tsunade waved at him to leave then, preparing to return to her writing. Sasuke, hearing enough, stood, bowed, and left.

As Sasuke walked through the village, he met many people he remembered, and many he did not. He reminisced, apologised and formally thanked all of his old friends before finally coming across Shikamaru.

"Hello Shikamaru," Sasuke stated plainly. "It is good to see you again after all this time."

"Hi Sasuke, you too," yawned the Jonin. "What do ya need?"

"I need Choji to help me," replied Sasuke, certain that the black haired teen knew where his best friend was.

"Choji is eating barbecue in there." Shikamaru gestured to the building behind him, yawning again.

"Ok..." Sasuke made his way through the crowded doorway into the barbecue restaurant; it was truly packed. Sasuke returned to Shikamaru after helplessly scanning the room for the chubby ninja. "Sorry Shikamaru, but could you show me to him?"

"This is such a drag..." protested Shikamaru, yet complied anyway, pushing slowly through the crowd into the packed restaurant. "Choji insists on eating here, because their barbecue is the best!" yelled Shikamaru tiredly over the din. "He'll be over at that table!" he yelled, before he was swept away in a tide of people.

Sasuke made his way through the throng before coming to sit at the Akimichi's table. "Oh ho!" shouted Choji happily, the grin on his face obscured by the steam of the barbecue. "Sasuke, you did return! Let the number one chubby ninja be one of the first to say welcome back!"

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks Choji!" he said, and took a seat opposite. After about half an hour of remembering the years long past, Sasuke finally brought the conversation around to ninja pills. "Choji..." asked a very full Sasuke, "I was wondering if you knew anything about a seal withholding pill, like your rumble balls."

"Why do ya want to know?"

"How to make one, or just have one," stated Sasuke, hoping that Choji's knowledge of food spread to the smallest, most useful pills.

"Well... I don't really know about them... Ino makes 'em for me, you should try asking her," replied Choji, reclining in the large couch and letting out a sigh.

"Thank you, Choji." Sasuke stood, shook his hand and left, leaving Choji alone with the huge pile of plates and bowls.

"Sasuke, come back here now!"

* * *

Ino returned to the counter after having placed the fresh batch of roses on the preparation bench. Soon she would need lunch, and would close the flower shop whilst eating. After a few more minutes of being open, the sign on the door flipped to reveal 'Sorry, closed', as Ino opened her salad and slowly began to eat it.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. "We're closed!" yelled Ino from where she sat. The knocking came again, louder than before. "We're closed!" she shouted, turning towards the door. Once more the knocking continued. Ino rose from her chair, sighing as she walked to the door, unlatched it, and opened it to look into the onyx orbs of Sasuke Uchiha, his pale skin as perfect as ever.

"Good morning, Ino," he said to her as she blushed immensely. He looked at her strangely when she turned an even brighter red, as she had seen his chest easily due to his shirt being so open. "Ino?" She stared into his eyes again and he stated, impatiently, "Ino, I need your help."

She snapped herself out of her daze and hastily regained her composure. "Hi Sasuke!" she cutely proclaimed, and welcomed him inside the Yamanaka flower shop before quickly shutting the door. Sasuke bowed and walked across to the table, sitting casually. "Sasuke?" she asked quickly. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, Ino. I want something else from you." He turned and stared at her as he said this, his face as straight as a line. She blushed profusely as soon as she heard the words that shocked her so much.

"Sa-Sasuke... I didn't realise you felt like that..." she stuttered quietly as he cocked his head to the side, wondering what she was turning so red for.

"Ino, I need you to reconstruct a form of Choji's rumble balls for me please. I need you to implant this seal instead of the normal," he paused to quickly hand her the seal he pulled from his pocket, "and leave room for five millilitres of liquid."

"Uh... okay, Sasuke..." Ino muttered awkwardly as Sasuke stood and wandered away to stand by the counter. "I'll do that then..." she murmured as she sauntered over, following him. "Um, did you need anything else?" She felt so awkward - why had she thought he would be so desperate for her?

"Yes. Do you have in stock any Rose Essence?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow hopefully. Sure enough, Ino shook her head.

"Sorry, that's Sakura's area; she uses it for medicine and the like, but I'd have no clue what to use it for, let alone how." She looked at him apologetically as he shrugged. "Sorry, Sasuke."

"Very well, when will the pill be complete?" he asked her as he turned to leave.

"About a day, so please return this time tomorrow for the empty pill." She smiled happily at him as he moved to the door. "Oh, and please turn the sign around. We're open now." He turned, nodded, opened the door and slipped through, silently closing it behind him. Ino, left alone, sighed. _I never get any luck_, was all she thought.

* * *

Naruto sat sleeping at the entrance to Sakura's house, snoring and rolling so uncomfortably that he could never hold still. Soon enough, the door opened and out stepped the pink haired girl who lived there. "Naruto!" she yelled loudly when she saw him, intending fully well to wake him. "Why are you outside my house?" Naruto awoke and rolled around to see her.

"Hi Sakura..." He rubbed his eyes quietly before continuing. "I was just wanting to say goodbye to you." Sakura glanced at him before she walked down the path to the road. "I think Sasuke wanted to say goodbye too," he muttered quickly.

"Well..." she sighed loudly, "at least I'll see him when I return. Please give this to him." She handed Naruto a small vial containing a thick pink liquid. "Tsunade said to give it to him, so please do."

"But what is i-" Naruto began before Sakura interjected.

"Never mind, just give it to him." She nodded in assurance before making her way towards the gate. "And make sure you do!" she yelled back soon after as Naruto inspected the contents of the vial.

Naruto began to walk back into the centre of the village to return home. Still fingering the vial, Naruto decided that, despite the seriousness in Sakura's voice when she told him to deliver it to Sasuke, he would just taste a tiny bit; maybe it was poison or even the wrong thing, and if it was the right thing, then he wouldn't need to worry on account of Sasuke needing it.

Naruto eventually gave in and removed the stopper of the vial before scooping a small portion up with his pinky finger, and tasting it. It tasted like a mix of sugar with a hint of flavour, something mild, yet not mild enough to be unnoticed. It tasted of rose, a flavour he had tasted when Sakura had cleaned a wound on the inside of his cheek.

Naruto eventually made it back into the centre of the village and leapt onto the wall leading up to his house. He yawned and approached the door, which had had a kunai rammed through the wood. Naruto ripped the note which was pinned to the door. The note said;

'Naruto,

Meet me at Ichiraku's tomorrow; 6:55pm, I'll pay.

-Sasuke'

The blonde suddenly burst into excited laughter "Yes!" he yelled happily, punching the air. "Sasuke's paying, finally!" he shouted, before finally opening his door to go inside. "I can't wait!"

Naruto set the paper carefully onto his dining table before yawning widely. "Ugh... tired." He went over to his fridge and retrieved a bowl of ramen before heating it up in his microwave. He removed the ramen and sat at his table; another note lay in the centre, a lot more gently laid than Sasuke's.

* * *

'Naruto,

Mission tomorrow; proceed to my office at 12:00 noon sharp. Do not be late;

**VERY IMPORTANT**

-Tsunade.'

Naruto sighed lazily. _U__gh, I can't be bothered to do any more 'really important missions'_.Naruto slurped up the last of his noodles. _A__h well, gotta do my job, I guess._ Naruto stood slowly, picked up the disposable bowl and threw it in the trash; he slouched to his bed, lay down in his clothes, and curled up to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room, examining his blade, and feeling along the sharp edge. He waited in the dark, desperate to once again start his clan. The Uchiha _would_ be great again, and honourable, and he, Sasuke Uchiha, would get them there, with the help of his pill.

He stood, removed his clothes and lay on his bed naked, willing himself to go to sleep. He couldn't, though, no matter how hard he tried. Orochimaru might have been trapped within the Totsuka blade, but a portion of the snake's consciousness lingered within the dark haired boy's mind. Sasuke attempted to 'breach' Orochimaru's little fortress in his mind, and eventually broke through the eternal genjutsu.

He stood in a graveyard. There, in front of him, stood Orochimaru. "Sasuke-kun..." he hissed out of his thin mouth, "why are you here?" he asked in his slick voice. "How are you here?"

"Orochimaru, I came because I wish to know if Tsunade's pill will work appropriately," the raven haired boy replied, looking at his old master with distaste.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. When will you learn?" the pale man shook his head. "I would wish for something in return."

"Oh?"

"Oh, just a portion of Kyuubi's chakra; if I can get a hold of that, then I can tell you how to repair Tsunade's pill's defect." Orochimaru stared into Sasuke's eyes with that greed which was always there.

"Tell me why I shouldn't use Amaterasu on you until you tell me?" Sasuke asked, threatening the older man.

"Sasuke-kun... you have no power here." Orochimaru shook his head sadly.

"You underestimate me yet again, you stupid fool." Sasuke's brow furrowed, but suddenly he felt his body shrink to how he was when his clan died. He was standing in a room with Itachi and the corpses of his two parents. Orochimaru materialised beside Itachi, leaning on him.

"So Sasuke, how does it feel to be under the power of your own Sharingan?" Orochimaru spoke as if omniscient, as if everywhere at once. At once Sasuke made a hand sign and spoke.

"Release." His voice came out child-like and insignificant, just how he felt on that night. Nothing happened, absolutely nothing.

"Foolish Sasuke-kun, you can't grasp the basics of your own genjutsu; this particular one, crafted by me through your eyes, traps you in your child form. You cannot manipulate chakra as you can in the real world, but this genjutsu is so intricate that even you at full power could not unravel it."

"What do you want?" yelled Sasuke, feeling childish tears course down his face. Suddenly Itachi moved.

"Brother..." he murmured quietly, "I want Madara's Sharingan."

His father stood, even with the large slash on his chest. "Son, I want Madara's Rinnegan,"he uttered with a raspy voice, sounding like his voice was out of tune. Suddenly, his father fell into chalk dust and his mother stood with the same slash along her chest.

"Sasuke, I want freedom," she hissed before the world broke apart and Sasuke stood as a child in front of Orochimaru, who smirked and licked his lips.

"Sasuke-kun... give me these things, and I will give you Uchiha," the tall dark haired man rasped, leaning on his hip. Sasuke stood, thinking, analysing, for a few minutes; hoping, wishing to find some way around Orochimaru's deal. Giving up, he sighed.

"Very well, Orochimaru," he nodded in agreement, "you will be given these things." Orochimaru's neck elongated suddenly as he flew across the gap to Sasuke's neck.

"Thank you, Sasuke." He hissed as fangs stabbed into the child's smooth skin, renewing the cursed seal and ensuring Sasuke's compliance with the deal. "That mark will destroy you should you go against our deal." His neck detracted and the genjutsu faded, and Sasuke stood alone in whiteness.

A door stood in front of him, as if self-suspended. Sasuke reached out hesitantly and pulled it open.

* * *

Sasuke awoke on his bed as the sun blasted through the window of his room. He stood, stretched and yawned, pulling on his pants and shirt before tying them with his purple rope. He walked from his room slowly to his kitchen, where he sat and ate breakfast. _Perhaps nothing is wrong with the pill method_, thought Sasuke, but he was answered by a searing pain in his neck where Orochimaru had bitten him. His hand flew to the mark and he cringed in terrible pain. _Or maybe there is something_.

Soon after he ate, Sasuke leapt from the courtyard near his house and into the central area of where the Uchiha once was based. He walked through the crowded streets, searching. Eventually he found the Uchiha hall, where he pulled up the same mat he uncovered so long ago. Down in the depths was the body of Madara Uchiha, rescued from the battlefield of the Fourth war, and left here while Konoha was recovering from the hoard of Zetsus. He walked to the corpse with a thin blade he had taken from his home. He slowly removed both of Madara's eyes and placed them in a small pouch, but not before cutting the Sharin gland and the Rinne vein to effectively stop the genjutsu of the eyes.

Sasuke left the nostalgic hall after burning the majority of the documents last touched by him, and vanished into town. He travelled back to his house, and had having a shower before the clock struck 8:00am.

* * *

Naruto awoke in his usual position; lying almost sideways off the bed with his arms flailing out at strange angles. He crawled out of his wreck of a bed, rubbing his neck, and walked across to his shower, spending a few minutes to let the water wash across him. He eventually left and dried off. He progressed into the kitchen, yawning and scratching the back of his neck; he retrieved a bowl of Uzumaki Cereal, and poured the swirls into a bowl, filling it with milk.

After eating his breakfast, Naruto remembered something he had to do, something he had been asked to do... something important. He dismissed it and left, walking along the road from his house to go to Ichiraku's. As he approached the hanging paper saying "I-Chi-Ra-Ku!', a familiar voice greeted him; "Naruto!" it yelled happily. "Naruto, I haven't seen you in ages!" It was Iruka, standing near Kiba. He was haggling for some Bento.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grinned and shook his old master's hand. "What have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, nothing much, just doing Academy work and stuff," his sensei said with a sigh, before smiling. "What are _you_ doing, Naruto?" he asked before seeing Ichiraku behind the blonde boy. "Oh... Ramen, I see." He laughed before tapping his chin as if wondering about something. "Hokage-sama was very angry when I saw her, although, I'm not sure what about..." He tapped his chin slowly as Naruto's grin fell.

"Oh crap!" shouted Naruto anxiously. "Iruka, what time is it?"

"Uh, about 1:00pm, why?"

"I've gotta run!" yelled Naruto. "See ya Iruka!" He ran off down the street quickly, leaving the scarred man wondering what in the world he was doing.

* * *

Soon enough, Naruto arrived at the entrance to the huge red mansion, surprised at the speed in which had gotten there. Naruto strolled through the gate and up into the building, soon coming to the doors leading to the Hokage's office. He knocked three times before a crash emanated from the room against the door; Naruto shoved the door open and looked about the room. Tsunade, sitting angrily behind her desk, fanning herself, had thrown a scroll at the door and was now attempting to recover some remnant of her composure.

"Naruto!" she suddenly shouted, furious. "Why are you so late! You should have been here an hour ago!" She slammed her fists against the table and angrily glared at the recoiling blonde in front of her.

"Sorry, Granny-sama!" he quickly returned, bowing. "I'm sorry." He stood, his face a brick wall, in front of her, awaiting the mission request.

"Naruto Uzumaki, this mission is very important." The Hokage lifted a small kitten from beside her desk. "You are to raise this kitten and treat it lovingly and fairly." She handed the mewling kitten over to the confused Naruto.

"What..." he quickly asked, very confused. "Why are you giving me a cat?"

"Because, Naruto, I like him, and he is a gift." She stared at his doubtful look "Plus, I'm Hokage, so what I say goes." She turned away from the blonde to stare out of the window. Naruto looked down at the warm bundle in his arms; the kitten had jet black, silky fur and a small nose. He emitted an insanely cute mewing noise at almost every mention of him.

"Do I get to name him?" asked Naruto, looking back to the Hokage.

"Yes..." she replied, still irritated. "Now get out of my office."

* * *

_Yay, Second is DONE!_

_Please review and tell me if you liked it (Thanks for the reviews). Third Chapter will be up soon!  
_

_Hope you liked it so far, despite its initial lack of any expected action..._

___Don't forget to review and leave helpful feedback as well as any ideas for future chapters!_  


_*Higashimaru is a kind of soy sauce_


	3. Change of Plans

_Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Naruto, and writes this purely for enjoyment, not profit, Masashi Kishimoto made Naruto and continues to write it._

_Entire Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha, but needs a strong shinobi to rebuild the Uchiha clan, and has no idea who to choose. After contemplating Tsunade's idea for an increasingly inactive Naruto, Sasuke decides, after using the help of Sakura and Choji._

_Warning: Naru to FemNaru transformation, Naru/Sasu combo, FemNaru/Sasu, Naru/FemSasu. MPREG. This fic will no doubt contain a citrus bits, lot's of smut and fluff, and Yaoi. __Don't forget to review and leave helpful feedback as well as any ideas for future chapters!_  


_Enjoy!_

* * *

Naruto walked slowly down the street, only vaguely keeping track of where his feet took him. However, he knew he was going home. His interest was more attracted to the bundle in his arms - the tiny kitten given to him by Tsunade-sama. He hadn't yet decided on a name, but he'd think of one sooner or later.

He continued along the road just as a few drops of rain started falling, splashing on the kitten's soft fur. A small squeak issued from the bundles, and Naruto quickly placed the kitten inside his jacket after he unzipped it. He quickly ran to his house as the storm began pouring. He ripped the door open, jumped inside and slammed it shut.

His blonde spikes destroyed by the rain, Naruto retrieved the kitten before placing it onto his bed pillow. It rolled over the sheets to dry itself as Naruto pulled off his wet clothes. Thunder cracked outside as Naruto ventured to the shower after he spent a few moments in the kitchen, and soon, hot running water could be heard resounding from the bathroom.

The warm blankets surrounding the kitten soon dried him and he leapt from the bed to the ground in a swift, yet clumsy, movement; crashing into the books Naruto had lying around. He soon recovered and ventured into the large kitchen where he could smell something beautiful wafting to his minute nose. He clawed his way slowly up the plain wood of the table leg, slipping down many times, and ripping up the leg in the process. Eventually he arrived at the top. A large expanse of wood lay in front of him like a plateau, and he began to make his way across to the porcelain bowl on the far side; he was so hungry.

The kitten eventually stumbled into the bowl, yawned, and scratched the side of the swirling bowl before clambering over the lip and sliding into a pool of ramen which levelled with his mouth. He drank some of it in, delighting in the flavour and warmth of the soup. He continued to lie, relaxing in the soup, letting the noodles wash over him while chewing on a naruto. After a few minutes, however, the bowl began to cool, so he started slurping down the soup and noodles. They were delicious.

Soon enough, the small kitten lay in only a few remnants of the ramen. He was on his back, his stomach distended, and after finishing was ready for sleep. After a few minutes of grappling with the rim, he pulled himself over, leaving pools of soup wherever he trod. He made his way slowly back to the bed after sliding down the table leg and shuffling along the floor. He attempted climbing it as he had the table, but his tiny claws were no match for the unruly sheets. He eventually caught a hold of a hanging rope of sheet, pulling himself up with all of his might before collapsing on the mattress. He tiredly pulled himself under the duvet (leaving a huge patch of soup behind) and snuggled into a half submerged pillow, falling into a very contented slumber.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the shower, enduring the blast of cold air, and started drying off, thinking about what he would do today. _I'll go and visit Sai_. He tapped his chin, wondering. _Or maybe I'll go hang __out with Choji and Lee and stuff_. The blonde pulled on his clothes quickly before he walked to his toilet.

Once he had completely finished in the bathroom, he emerged, yawning widely, his hair still damp. He walked into his kitchen, ready to eat the ramen he had prepared. He sat in front of the virtually empty bowl, seeing a long trail of soup going across the table and onto the floor. He stood and followed the small puddles and soon they led him to his room, where the side of his bed sheets were soaked with soup. Confused, he lifted the blankets to reveal a huge wet patch surrounding the tiny sleeping kitten curled up on a saturated pillow.

He bundled the small fluff ball into a towel and set him aside before ripping the sheets and duvet off of his bed. He carried them into his laundry, still annoyed, before dropping them into the washing machine he had prepared a few minutes before. He switched it on and returned to his kitchen, where the towel began to shift; he steadily unwrapped the kitten, and placed it on the table before preparing another bowl of ramen. He soon placed the new bowl onto the table before fetching a saucer. He then collected the soy sauce from his pantry, spooned some ramen into the tiny plate and placed it in front of the kitten. "Soy sauce?" he asked the tiny cat, to which it tilted its head towards the dark liquid. Naruto poured some soy sauce into another saucer and laid it in front of the kitten; it lapped the sauce up quickly and looked delighted.

Naruto smiled and poured some more soy sauce into the ramen saucer and grinned when the kitten excitedly began to drink it up too. "I think I'll name you Higashimaru," smiled Naruto. The kitten gave no reply, and Naruto started devouring his own ramen.

Soon after finishing his ramen, the storm outside had cleared up greatly, and Naruto decided that he would indeed hang out with his friends. He scooped up Higashimaru and tucked him into his jacket's front, reminiscent of Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto ran to his door and flung it open, staring into the beautiful blue sky, now cleaner than the black clouds it had been covered with before.

He slouched, walking through the street, with the tiny furry head peering from his jacket-top. He slowly walked past many shops: the Bento store, Ichiraku, the Barbecue Restaurant and the Yamanaka Flower shop. He wandered along the road before coming to the huge curving road surrounding the Hokage's mansion. Naruto surveyed the long stretch, seeing Might Guy discussing 'Youth' with Genma Shiranui, the old proctor for the final chunin exam. There stood Ebisu, who was apparently searching for Konohamaru, and Shikaku Nara, sitting on a bench, staring at the sky. Naruto failed to notice Shizune's long skirt pass into a street with Tonton close behind, but Higashimaru did not. He leapt from Naruto's jacket and ran like a black bullet into the passage Tonton had disappeared into. Before Naruto even knew he was gone, the black kitten had vanished from sight.

As soon as Naruto noticed he was gone, he began rapidly searching his person before worriedly sweeping the nearby area for the cat. He leapt from building to building, looking everywhere, but soon enough, it was clear Higashimaru had vanished. Naruto dejectedly wandered to the Ninja academy, where he spotted an irregular pattern in the wall. He walked up and punched it, revealing a fallen Konohamaru. "Ow! Naruto!" yelled the struck boy. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Ebisu is looking for you..." Naruto murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets and sadly wandering into the academy grounds where he met Iruka again, leaving Konohamaru desperately looking for a new place to hide.

"Hi Naruto!" exclaimed his shocked old sensei.

"Yo Iruka," replied Naruto, still depressed.

"What's wrong?" his old teacher cocked his head. "I've known you long enough to see you're upset." Naruto sighed deeply.

"Well... I was looking after this cat... as a mission... for Tsunade. I was walking along, and he jumped and... now he's gone." Naruto sighed again.

"Hmm..." Iruka rubbed his chin in thought, "maybe we could put up signs! 'Have you seen this cat'." Iruka smiled gently. "You'll find him!"

"Yeah, I guess I could keep looking..." And with that, the dejected Naruto spun around and left the courtyard. _He'll find it soon_, thought Iruka to himself, wondering.

* * *

Sasuke wandered through the street, passing by many people before coming to the Yamanaka Flower shop once more. He knocked three times on the door before it flung open, Ino jumping onto him. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" she yelled with high pitched delight. "I'm so glad to see you again!" Sasuke peeled her off in confusion.

"Hello Ino," he stated, rubbing out the creases she had made in his shirt. "Uh... have you finished the pill?" Ino nodded erratically before vanishing into the store. Sasuke stepped inside, staring at all of the flowers. _Which should I give to my kunoichi?_ he thought, as Ino returned with a small frog shaped bag with its left black eye missing.

"The pill's in here; I found the bag just this morning, outside." She smirked, wondering. "Um... what do you plan on using it for?" she asked, surreptitiously moving closer to Sasuke's side, but he soon thanked her, took the frog-bag - still confused - and left. "Humph," she muttered, angrily crossing her arms.

After leaving the flower shop, Sasuke checked the time on a nearby shop's clock. _2:13_, he read, tucking the small bag into his sleeve. He stretched widely before wandering further, searching for something to do, before quiet footsteps approached him; he flicked around, drawing his blade slightly, to see Hinata standing awkwardly near him. "Uh... Hi Sasuke-kun..." she muttered, twirling her fingers.

"Oh Hinata, it's just you," stated Sasuke, tucking his blade back into its sheath. "I'm sorry Hinata, but I need to go... I'll see you soon." And with that, Sasuke whipped around quickly, scratching the back of his head, and walked away. A small green bag fell silently from his sleeve as he walked, however, but he was in too much of a rush to notice. Hinata _did _notice, though, and she quickly approached the fallen frog.

"Oh... Mr. Frog." she scrutinised it, trying to identify where she had seen it before; then she suddenly realised. "Naruto!" She scooped the frog up quickly, frowning in Sasuke's direction; suspecting him of theft. _Shame on you Sasuke, stealing..._ She rapidly left the street then, examining the frog. "Oh yes, Mr. Frog, your eye's missing, isn't it..." murmured the dark haired girl, remembering Naruto having mentioned it.

* * *

"Tsunade!" a voice yelled, accompanied by loud footsteps. The Hokage looked up from her work to see Shizune run into the office, holding a squealing Tonton with a tiny black bundle attached to his back. "This thing attacked Tonton!" shouted Shizune over Tonton's loud squeals. Tsunade quickly rushed over and tugged the thing off of the small pig, which leapt out of Shizune's arms and hid behind a stack of books, peering at the black rag hanging from Tsunade's grip.

"Hmm..." muttered Tsunade as Shizune attempted to coax out the frightened pig. "This is the kitten I charged Naruto with caring for!" thundered Tsunade suddenly, flaring with anger. "When I get my hands on that boy!" she slammed her fist onto the table, making a large indent.

"Tsunade..." whispered a worried Shizune, "you yourself told me to tell you not to get angry... the blood pressure... you know..." She clutched at the still hiding pig.

"No..." Tsunade looked at the fluffball sitting, mewling, in her lap. "Let's see how long it takes Naruto to report this failure..."

* * *

Naruto fell into the bench near Ichiraku's, sighing. _Ugh... first Higashimaru, then I lose Gamachan while I'm looking for him..._ He slapped his forehead angrily with his palm, dragging his hand down his face in resignation. He slumped forward, shaking his head. _And I thought that Sasuke being here would make the day better... _he heard footsteps approaching him, and looked up. Hinata was standing in front of him, holding out the frog bag.

"Hi... Naruto..." Hinata murmured, looking into Naruto's now grinning visage, "I think... this is... I found this for you..." she stuttered, shoving the bag at him before rushing off into a side street. _What a weirdo_, thought Naruto, looking down at the small frog she had shoved at him. It wasn't a bag at all. "Gamachan!" yelled Naruto in happiness, examining the purse, seeing its deflated state. "Oh yeah, I forgot I was down on money...". Naruto did feel _something_ inside of the purse, however, and clicked it open.

In the depths of Gamachan lay a small pill; Naruto reached inside and retrieved it, and clicked it open to check the contents. Seeing none at all Naruto closed it and returned it to the purse, tucking Gamachan into his pocket. He stood and began walking to his house, thinking. _I feel as though I needed to do something_. He rubbed his chin as he walked, then stopped. _The Rose essence!_ he thought, shoving his hand into his hand into his pocket. He manoeuvred around Gamachan to feel the small vial, then an evil grin spread across his face. _**Rose essence is a very dangerous substance. If the amount of a pill is consumed, then the subject undergoes severe diarrhea for up to an hour, personality changes and loss of inhibitions. If t**__**he pill is incorrectly made, however, the intended effect still comes into play**_. Naruto remembered reading that in Sakura's book on pills when she had left it for him to read when he was in hospital after the end of the war.

It was one of the only books he had ever read, but remembered it well. _I know what I'll do..._ The immature side of him began to creep out. _I'll put this in Sasuke's food in the pill, then I'll have fitting revenge for all that time he spent with Akatsuki and Orochimaru_. Naruto thought deviously as he planned it all out, taking the pill out of Gamachan, filling it with Rose essence, and placing the 'finished' pill into his pocket.

Naruto grinned evilly as he rushed to his home to prepare for dinner, thinking of how he could get the pill into Sasuke's food without him noticing... _Ask Teuchi?_ Thought Naruto, _nah, too risky, he might just throw it out_, he thought once again, _Ayame? _He wondered, _she'd probably use it on mine_. He tried to think once more, _Distraction_. He settled on that, _I'__ll drop a coin and ask if it's his, pointing, while he looks down, I flick it into his ramen. Then, because he doesn't eat ramen much, I'll tell him to wait, because it's too hot; I'll wait five minutes, then dig in! _Naruto smiled once again as he arrived at his home "It's gonna be fun!" he thought excitedly.

* * *

_No, I'll try some other time. _Thought the raven-haired boy as he removed his shoes, entering his home, _I don't have Rose Essence._ He thought while sitting on a mat, closing his eyes. He thought for a few minutes, _In that case, why have Ichiraku's..._ he jumped from option to option, _how's about we try that new one, near the Hokage's mansion... Yohodo Kotta... it's quite expensive though, ah well._

Sasuke bit into his thumb and slammed his hand into the ground "Summoning Jutsu!" he yelled as a puff of smoke appeared all around him. When the white smoke dissipated, there sat a very agile looking hawk, a contract he had made not long after his brother's death. "Hayaku Tori." he stated, the hawk nodded in reply. "Hayaku, take this message-" he hastily scrawled the news of the dinner change onto a piece of paper and tied it around the hawk's leg "to Naruto Uzumaki, he wears orange and has stark blonde hair." the hawk nodded again and took flight, launching through a window. _Done._ Thought Sasuke as he collected some clothes from a wardrobe suitable for the night, and left his house.

He walked along the road for a while before turning left, passing Ichiraku ramen and approaching the Baths. He walked into the bath house and hired a private bath from the woman at the counter, who handed the raven-haired boy a key. He nodded, took a towel and entered a side room; soon afterwards he exited the change room with nothing but a towel about his waist. He set aside the clothes he had worn, and hung up the clothes he had picked out. He walked to the hot bath and gingerly stepped into it, setting his towel aside. Soon enough, he was relaxed, lying in the bath alone, dosing.

* * *

The hawk flew through Naruto's open window as he pulled his shirt over his abdomen. He quickly tugged on his loose jeans in shock as the hawk attempted to make a landing on the messy table. It scrabbled in the mess, knocking scrolls, shuriken and kunai on the floor; Naruto quickly ran over and made space where it landed calmly, despite its anguished flailing seconds before. Naruto sighed as the hawk scratched a note off of its leg and banished in a white puff of smoke, he scooped the small note off of the table and sighed again, _and I was looking forward to Ichiraku...,_ he looked again, _Yohodo Kotta? That new place... _Naruto grimaced, _I hope they have ramen_.

He pulled on his socks and gazed down at the monochrome studded belt and the black and orange headphones, trying to decide which accessory to wear. Glancing up at the time, _6:32_, he snatched up both, ripped off his headband and left after donning his shoes, attaching his belt as he left.

* * *

He pulled on the button-up white shirt over the black t-shirt and walked from his house, sure that the frog bag was in his clothes somewhere back in his house. He walked down the street, passing the road where Naruto lived, and proceeded past Ichiraku Ramen and soon approached Yohodo Kotta, a large restaurant which had replaced an old magazine store. Not many people were inside of the restaurant, and Sasuke walked inside to get a table.

The maitre d greeted him and offered him a table for two; Sasuke nodded, smiling, and the man left, bowing. The raven haired boy sat at the table and began tapping his finger on the side of it. The maitre d approached with a box of matches, he struck once and the flame grew, he pushed the match into the candle and lit the wick; the candle flickered into life and the man retreated once again. Sasuke continued to sit, bored, waiting for the blonde spikes to make themselves known to him.

Before long, the clock hit 6:50, and the very bored Sasuke finally heard the door swing open, ringing the bell, and then shut. Naruto walked past the maitre d, and came into view. He was wearing loose jeans which were attached low on his hips by a studded black and white belt. On his neck were black headphones with orange circles on the backs of the heads. He wore a black shirt with an Uzumaki clan swirl in the centre, on top of that he wore an orange and black jacket, hanging loosely, unbuttoned, on his chest.

Sasuke couldn't help but look at the smiling blonde as he approached the table. "Hey Sasuke," Naruto said loudly, before sitting down. "Have you ordered yet?"

"Nope."

* * *

Naruto walked into the restaurant after resisting the strong charms of Ichiraku's scent spreading down the streets. He walked up to the maitre d after walking through the door, the man smiled and asked politely "Are you with the young man?"

"Uh... yes." Said Naruto, unsure.

"Over by the window." Said the short man and Naruto nodded at him, before walking around the man's booth, and seeing Sasuke in his casual clothes for the first time in almost three years; he stared at Sasuke, aware of the grin splitting his face. Sasuke was wearing a white unbuttoned long sleeve shirt with jet black lining on the collar and the bottom rim. Underneath was a plain black shirt, Sasuke wore a necklace with the Uchiha fan around his neck, and below the shirt he wore dark grey skinny jeans with a black belt.

Sasuke's face was as cool and calm as usual, with a very _un_usual smile, though very small, on his face. His raven hair was spiked back as was normal, and his long bangs hung down the sides of his face, swaying slightly with each movement. Naruto was definitely happy he was back; he had missed him so much. "Have you ordered yet?" the blonde asked as he sat in the seat opposite the pale boy.

The very attractive boy looked deep into his blue pools with his endless onyx voids, and replied "Nope."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!_

___Don't forget to review and leave helpful feedback as well as any ideas for future chapters!_  


_Check in soon for a new chapter!_

_Cya soon!_


	4. Dinner

_Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Naruto, and writes this purely for enjoyment, not profit, Masashi Kishimoto made Naruto and continues to write it._

_Entire Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha, but needs a strong shinobi to rebuild the Uchiha clan, and has no idea who to choose. After contemplating Tsunade's idea for an increasingly inactive Naruto, Sasuke decides, after using the help of Sakura and Choji. _

_Warning: Naru to FemNaru transformation, Naru/Sasu combo, FemNaru/Sasu, Naru/FemSasu. MPREG. This fic will no doubt contain a citrus bits, lot's of smut and fluff, and Yaoi. __Don't forget to review and leave helpful feedback as well as any ideas for future chapters!_  


_Note: OMG, that last chapter took too long to write, major writer's block, argh! Finally, dinner begins, and the pill comes together, enjoy!_

* * *

Naruto gazed into Sasuke's black eyes as he sat, smiling slightly at the tanned boy across from him. After a few moments of silence, Naruto asked, "So, Sasuke, what have you been doing since you arrived?"

"Oh, nothing much, just hanging around, meeting people. Reminiscing mainly." Sasuke shoved thoughts of the pill into the back of his mind as he looked at the innocent boy in front of him.

"Uh huh… well, all I've done while you've been here is lose a cat, lose my Gama… wallet… and washed the entirety of my bedsheets-" Naruto, realizing what he had said, wanted to soak through the floor as Sasuke blanched.

"Dobe." Sasuke looked across at him and shook his head, swaying his bangs side to side. Naruto quickly reprieved.

"Um… I mean that Higashimaru – the cat – soaked the sheets with ramen soup." Naruto sighed, reconnecting their eyes.

"Silly Dobe." Sasuke shook his head again. _Why is he doing that?_ Naruto thought, feeling a strange foreign emotion niggling at his insides, _what is this…_ Naruto shook his head quickly as Sasuke stopped. "Do you want something to eat?" Sasuke smirked. "I bet I can eat more than you, Dobe," he muttered, issuing a veiled challenge to the quick-tempered boy.

"Teme!" yelled Naruto angrily. "Ugh, I could eat you out-" Naruto blushed at his accidental sentence, and Sasuke only gave him a bemused look, "…uh, out of house and home…" Naruto grew more quiet and shrank back into his seat.

"Waiter!" yelled the pale boy, a tall young man approached the table. He was dressed in an expensive waiting outfit; he had spiky brown hair and large red fang shaped tattoos on his cheeks.

"How can I help- Naruto? Sasuke?" Kiba recoiled, attempting to hide all of a sudden. "What are you doing here!" Naruto gazed at him, confused.

"Kiba?" Sasuke queried, amused. "Why are you here?"

"I work here!" Kiba replied angrily, glaring at the two of them; daring them to mock him.

"And we're customers here," said Sasuke, smirking wanly, before slyly whispering "Menus please." Kiba blushed and essentially threw the menus at them before retreating back into the kitchen. Sasuke calmly picked up his menu, still smirking; Naruto retrieved his own from the floor. His eyes immediately leaped to the section labeled:

* * *

_**~Noodles~**_

* * *

He instantly selected pork and beef ramen and set his menu down. Sasuke had also set his menu down and the invisible cord between their eyes reconnected. Still staring into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto spoke. "What are you getting?"

"I will get the 'Tomato Rice Egg Rolls'. What about you, Naruto?" Sasuke replied quickly, leaning his chin on one hand.

_How predictable_, Naruto thought. "Uh... I'm getting 'Pork and Beef Ramen'." returned Naruto, glancing at the necklace Sasuke was wearing. _How predictable_, thought Sasuke.

"What about drinks?" asked Sasuke, wondering where on earth Kiba had fled to. "Kiba never did ask us."

"I think you go up to the bar," stated Naruto, gesturing to the curving counter that disappeared around a corner to the other half of the room. "What do you want? I'll pay," inquired Naruto before Sasuke could say he would pay.

"Hmm... I'll get a... Azteca*, if they have it." Naruto looked at him strangely, and Sasuke scowled. "I once had one with Orochimaru when we went to the Southern hideout." Naruto's expression turned worried, and Sasuke looked disgusted. "Ugh! I would never!" Sasuke angrily looked at him. "It was that Karin's fault! She gave it to me... Now get me my drink Dobe!" Sasuke angrily pointed towards the bar, and Naruto fled.

He wandered around the bar before eventually coming to the barman. "Hello." said the man enthusiastically. "Can I help you?"

"Uh... I was wondering if I could get a couple of drinks?" replied the blonde boy, unsure of what to say, having only ever been to Ichiraku and the Barbecue restaurant in his life.

"Of course!" replied the man, moving up the bar towards him.

"I'll get a... a..." Naruto failed to think of a suitable drink, and the barman quickly suggested one.

"What about an Acapulco Gold?"

"What's that?" queried Naruto, intrigued.

"A mocktail; non-alchoholic, it has pineapple, grapefruit, coconut and cream." The barman smiled smoothly.

"Okay... I'll get that... and, if you have it, an Azteca." Naruto grimaced at the drink, not believing Sasuke had had one.

"Very well." replied the tall man, before doing a lot of mixing, flicking and pouring; failing to impress the ninja in front of him. The man served the golden and dark drink and Naruto happily took them from him. The blonde boy wandered along the corridor, approaching the turn... when he realized his chance - _The pill!_ thought Naruto, setting the drinks aside and retrieving Gamachan, as well as the pill, from his pocket.

He dropped the small white pill into the dark liquid and watched as the pill split apart easily and quickly dissolved into the drink with a burst of pink before fading as if it had never been. Naruto smugly replaced Gamachan and picked up the drinks once more. He walked, turning the corner and walking towards his attractive friend.

He sat at the table and laid the drinks out. "The gold one's mine, the honey one is yours."

"Mmmm..." murmured Sasuke, picking up his drink and taking a slight sip, sending a shiver up his spine. "Did he add something? It tastes more gentle this time." Sasuke looked into the honey colored drink strangely.

"Don't you like it?" Naruto looked up from his own drink, concerned.

"Oh no, no!" stated Sasuke in reply, smiling. "I love it. It's very gentle and mood changing."

Naruto smirked. _You just wait Sasuke_, he thought, sipping from the golden drink in his hands. "He added 'Peach Cream' or something," Naruto lied, smiling into his drink as Sasuke's own flooded down his throat, along with the dissolved pill.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as he finished his drink and set the empty glass carefully on the table. Naruto sat patiently, finishing his drink slowly. "So Sasuke..." he murmured expectantly, "Want another?" Sasuke suddenly clutched his stomach, cringing, hearing a peal of thunder and sprinkle of rain outside.

"Uh... no thanks Naruto..." Sasuke whimpered out quickly, massaging his stomach.

"Do you want to order now?" Naruto asked slyly, waiting for the moment Sasuke needed to 'leave the table'.

"Uh... sorry Naruto, I think I need to go to the bathroom." And with that, the attractive male stood, walked to the corner of the bar and vanished from sight. He heard a few giggles behind him as he left the table, and wondered if his stomach was as loud as he thought it was. _Damn Naruto, quit laughing... Dobe_. The tall boy approached Kiba and quickly spluttered "Kiba, where's the toilet?"

"Oh... uh... go out the back and head to the toilets at the end. We share with Ichiraku Ramen." As soon as the tattooed boy stopped, Sasuke rushed out of the door and around the corner in the pouring rain. He rushed down the path as lightning sprung across the sky.

* * *

Naruto rapped his fingers against the table in boredom; he hadn't thought this far ahead, and he was regretting it. It had been twenty minutes, and Sasuke still hadn't returned; in his absence, Naruto began to worry about Higashimaru, out in the cold and the wet without the orange jacket for warmth and shelter. The blonde resolved to apologize to Sasuke and leave to look for Higashimaru; surely Sasuke would understand, if he ever came back.

A few more minutes of getting lost in thoughts of Higashimaru out in the storm, Naruto stood, and approached the corner of the bar, determined to look for the tiny kitten. He would tell Kiba to tell Sasuke that... but where was Kiba? After a few moments looking for the Inuzuka, Naruto gave up, deciding to tell the maitre d' instead; but before he could, the bell rang and in came a saturated Kiba, literally pouring water all over the floor. He set aside the thing he had carried in, and shuffled to the washroom to dry off. The maitre d' burst into hysterics, and rushed to a broom cupboard; he gave the mop he retrieved to a nearby assistant, who scuttled over to the puddle to clean it.

Naruto approached the small black bundle, wondering why it looked so familiar; once he approached, the cat unfurled and mewled quietly. "Higashimaru!" yelled Naruto, picking up the cat and hugging it gently, before cradling it in two arms.

"Know him, do ya?" asked a familiar voice; Kiba walked out from the washroom, considerably drier and in cleaner clothes than before. "I smelt him outside, getting drenched enough to kill, so I went out to get him."

"Oh, thank you so much Kiba!" yelled Naruto, setting the tiny bundle aside before leaping to hug the taller boy, who blushed.

"It's nothing Naruto, really." Kiba peeled the excited boy off of him and recovered slightly. "I don't think Sasuke's here anymore, Naruto. I think he must have gone home; the toilet was empty when I checked not five minutes ago." Kiba smiled at him, shook to spray water out of his hair, and walked back into the kitchen. Naruto frowned. _Damn, he must have gone home because of the diarrhea,_ thought Naruto, scooping up the kitten. He walked up to the still irritated maitre d' and laid a bag of ryo in front of him.

"That should pay for the drinks and the umbrella," stated Naruto quickly, moving to the door.

"Umbrella?" asked the man, picking up the bag and opening it.

"Yes." answered Naruto, picking up an umbrella from the small stand next to the door. "Thanks for the hospitality," Naruto stated, leaving the restaurant, a small bundle lying inside of his newly buttoned jacket.

The spiky blonde ran through the streets; beginning to feel the cold gnaw at him and Higashimaru. He hugged the lump that was Higashimaru, attempting to transfer some heat to him; and soon enough, Higashimaru stopped shivering. Naruto sighed, and approached his house, attempting to be silent for Higashimaru. He climbed the stairs and eventually arrived at the green door of his home; he went inside, switched on the light and set Higashimaru on the table, moving towards the shower and leaving the minute kitten idle and alone.

* * *

_~A few minutes before~_

The inside of Naruto's jacket was quite warm, but due to him sprinting, cold water was seeping through. The kitten shifted and roiled, shook and twisted until eventually, Naruto's arms flung around him and covered him from the evil water, enveloping him in heat. He slept.

He awoke suddenly, with a jerk, and knew that the blonde was climbing stairs. _Couldn't he be more gentle?_ he thought as he flew up and down, swaying this way and that, synchronized with the tanned boy. He slept once more.

Once again, he was jerked awake by cool air hitting warm skin; he shuddered and curled into a ball, ready to sleep again. However, he did not succeed; he was not comfortable enough, so he unfurled and clambered his clumsy way about the house, unsure which direction he needed to travel in to find the bed. He heard the sudden burst of water as Naruto took a shower as he finally found the bedroom.

He stalked over to the large bed and extended his claws, which felt very new, and began climbing up the side of the bed. After a few minutes of relentless climbing, he made his way to the rim of the duvet, snuggling down inside, still confused about how he was here, where he was and how he had gotten there. Finally, after a few more moments of silent contemplation, the small raven colored kitten dropped into a quiet slumber, dreaming of strange things, of lightning, and of snakes.

* * *

Naruto stepped naked from his shower, with his towel around his head and his toothbrush lodged in his mouth. He grabbed some boxers from the floor in his room and quickly pulled them on, noting the small lump in his bed. He walked out of his room into the kitchen and grabbed the excess clothes he had left there earlier, piling them into his laundry. He made his way back to his bedroom, where he pulled back the covers of his bed and lay at ease inside, becoming cozier with every splash of rain on his roof. He shifted until his arm was wrapped around Higashimaru tightly in a loving embrace, and readied himself for sleep, drifting into the blackness of the night and the burst of thunder in the sky.

For Naruto, the night was uneventful. For the small kitten in his grasp, the night had only just begun.

* * *

Sasuke awoke, his body half-submerged in murky water, the strange liquid filling his right ear. He flipped onto his side and stood up quickly, tapping the side of his head lightly to remove the water that had creeped inside. He shook his head to send some of the water there flying, and began walking along the huge pipe he was in. The murky water seemed to curve around the inside of the pipe in a spiraling loop which ended far away in whiteness.

He continued walking through the water, following the continual spiral of the everlasting pipe; he walked and walked until he decided it would be best to stop and rest. He halted and lay in the pipe, passing his hand steadily through the water, wondering what he should do. He was almost certain it was a dream... but was it? It seemed so real, from the clang of the pipe in response to his footsteps to the feel of his clothes to the ripples left in the water when he stepped upon it, and it all seemed so clear!

He spontaneously decided to press on, giving up hope of waking up; he wandered through the ever-twisting pipe until, at last, he reached a crossroads. He had four choices; go right and up the slope towards the brighter light, go left down on the ramp down to the everlasting darkness, go forwards and continue the infinite loop, or head back to return to the way he came. He quickly chose to head down into darkness, and followed the infinite loop into the depths.

He walked through the pitch blackness for over three hours before giving up once more; he lay down in the blackness, on his side. "Please return me," muttered Sasuke, but to no avail. He stood, sighed, and continued walking steadily, still with considerable energy.

After another hour of continuous, mind destroying traveling, Sasuke slumped against the wall in front of him, finally defeated by the dead-end. It would take him at least four hours to return to the checkpoint, and he no longer had the energy required. He fell to his knees and cried out in despair, giving up utterly.

Before he had finished his distraught cry, the wall in front of him dematerialized, destroying the wall and revealing a door to a room that emanated with sounds and lights and a sly, recognizable voice. "Sasuke..." it hissed quietly from the other side of the door. "Come in Sasuke, I have missed you so much. I hope you will come in soon."

"Orochimaru." Sasuke ripped open the door to reveal a huge room, completely constructed out of the same fleshy substance that Orochimaru's dimension had been crafted from. The room seemed plain, save for an enormous seal stretching from corner to corner, effectively encapsulating the entire room. "What is this, Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke, starting to think he had gone insane.

"You see, Sasuke-kun, this room represents your body as a whole." He stretched his white arms out wide. "And the seal represents the Pill's seal, from Tsunade."

"But... how?" yelled Sasuke angrily, failing to understand what had happened. How had he been poisoned?

"Na-ru-to," mouthed the extremely pale man, smiling evilly as he watched Sasuke squirm.

"He couldn't have..." murmured Sasuke, "I had the pill at home and... he had no idea what it did!" Sasuke attempted to work out the situation, coming up with one fact: Naruto had no clue about what had happened. "Why am I not in control of my body?" asked the pale boy angrily.

"Well, because you do not understand, Sasuke-kun," stated Orochimaru, shrugging. "You see, the seal had a miniscule mistake - enough to cause this," said Orochimaru, gesturing to the room. "And your failure to understand the importance of how a seal must be fully prepared in order to achieve the effect." Orochimaru licked his lips slowly. "So you see, Sasuke-kun, the mistake is there..." Orochimaru pointed directly at a miniscule smudge on one line. The snake-like man then made many inter-woven hand signs before tapping the seal; it became light grey, repaired the mistake, and returned to its black formation.

"What?" asked Sasuke, incredibly confused.

"I regenerated the seal. With that jutsu you can replant, repair and replicate seals, as well as remove the weak ones. All you do is begin a basic fire jutsu, and then hold your hands two centimeters above where they were positioned, then repeat the signs, then say 'recast,' and whatever you will to happen to the seal occurs." Orochimaru smiled as Sasuke realized something, and suddenly made the hand signs for 'Great Fireball Jutsu', then again two centimeters above where they were made before; then he slammed his palm onto the side of his neck before Orochimaru could stop him.

"Recast!" yelled Sasuke as he willed it to be removed; sure enough, the dark symbol collapsed and faded in on itself. He stood then, proud of himself, staring into the incredibly angry eyes of Orochimaru.

"I commend you, Sasuke-kun," muttered the pale snake-user. "But there is one thing you are missing; the reason you were forced into the 'pipes' or inner-workings of your own mind."

"Why!" yelled Sasuke angrily, glaring at the white male in front of him.

"Because the defect in the symbol displaced your consciousness..." Orochimaru approached him then, "and now... Return!" Sasuke felt his consciousness flood back into his body, awakening slightly. Seeing the darkness outside, and ignoring the person sleeping next to him, he glanced about the foreign room. At first he felt adventurous, attempting to clamber away, but soon shrank back under the covers, at which point he felt the large arm course around his body, and peacefully, carefully, he felt himself drift to sleep.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_The next one should be up soon!_

___Don't forget to review and leave helpful feedback as well as any ideas for future chapters!_  


_See you next time!_

_*Azteca is an aphrodisiac drink, look it up!_


	5. Strange Occurrences

_Sasuke: What are you doing, shouldn't you be working?_

_Sal: Eh... I caaaaan't be botheeeeered!_

_Sasuke: -shakes head- You'll never get any reviews unless you release another chapter._

_Sal: Oh shut up Sasuke..._

_Naruto: Hmm... Sasuke's right. You need to write more, besides I want to know where Sasuke went!_

_Sal: Dear God, leave me alone!_

_Naruto: You're a rubbish writer! You should write at least a paragraph a night! Or a chapter!_

_Sal: Oh shut up! You know you'll be uke sooner if you keep whining._

_Naruto: Oh... oh yeah._

_Sasuke: Hahahaha!_

_Sal: You too! Now, Disclaimer._

_Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Naruto, and write this purely for enjoyment, not profit, Masashi Kishimoto made Naruto and continues to write it._

_Entire Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha, but needs a strong shinobi to rebuild the Uchiha clan, and has no idea who to choose. After contemplating Tsunade's idea for an increasingly inactive Naruto, Sasuke decides, after using the help of Sakura and Choji._

_Warning: Transformation, Naru/Sasu combo, FemNaru/Sasu, Naru/FemSasu. MPREG. This fic will no doubt contain citrus bits, lots of smut and fluff, and Yaoi, don't like, don't read and don't review._

_Note: OMG, that last chapter took too long to write, major writer's block, argh! Finally, dinner begins, and the pill comes together, enjoy!_

* * *

Sasuke awoke once again later on in the night, as the moon gazed down upon Konohagakure. He felt the bar of confining flesh slip away as he opened and closed his dark eyes. Lifting a paw, he brushed the rim of the sheet away, allowing himself to see outside into the night sky from a room that was not his own.

Irritably, he moved to the edge of the bed, away from the nearby sleeping human, and slid down to the ground using his claws. They created a slight ripping noise as he used them as climbing grips in the white glowing sheet. Once he reached the wooden floor, he slowly edged across the room, around the piles of clothes, and out of the door, held ajar by the buckle of a belt.

He slid out of the dark room into another room, this too as black as pitch. Sasuke manoeuvred his way easily across to the table as though the room was lit by daylight. After eventually clambering up the half-ruined table leg, the raven-haired Sasuke pawed his way over to a patch of moonlight spraying across the table and the wall behind it, due to a gap in the curtains. After arriving there, he moved away from the side of the table near the bench, then ran full pelt towards it and leaped wildly onwards and over into the sink beneath the curtain.

Using some skill, he attempted to gain a grip on the high tap, eventually grasping the cold metal and lifting himself up. He then easily made his way onto the window-sill. Illuminated by the bright moon, Sasuke gazed out over Konoha and located his position using landmarks. After several seconds had passed, he had successfully pinpointed his position.

_Naruto's house?__,_ he queried, turning to the room behind him to see the mess of Naruto's kitchen. On the opposite wall was a mirror that faced him directly, and it did not show the normal dark-haired pale and handsome teen it usually did; now it merely displayed a slightly closed window, covered by an alabaster white curtain, above a small yet deep sink with a minute kitten sitting upon its sill, staring very shocked at what Sasuke now knew to be true. He looked down at his hands that were now paws, at his chest that was now covered in smooth black fur. He attempted to speak, but all that emerged was a small burst of hot water vapour that drifted away visibly in the cool air and a pathetic meow that someone such as Ino Yamanaka would find endearing.

Sasuke despaired at his situation, crying out (meowing slightly) in horror. He turned to Konoha and suddenly, desperately, wished to be home. He suddenly leapt up to the latch of the window and unhooked it all in one movement. Then, he slid out of the window, eager to be home, and dropped several times onto other sills upon his way down until he hit the ground. The storm still raged outside and rainwater pooled from the sky into small reservoirs below. Sasuke looked this way and that, deciding to head along the eastern route to his old family home. Before he could move even one foot, however, a strange feeling overcame him, wiping all thoughts of returning home from his mind.

* * *

_Naruto sat, sifting through his collection of ninja tools from his bag normally sitting on his belt. He turned each kunai over in his hand and examined them, searching for blemishes and scratches. As he did so, a knock emitted from his bedroom door. Naruto set down the kunai he held, stood and walked over to the entrance to his room and pulled the door open. Inside the wreck of his room was a rather voluptuous woman, lying upon his bed with only a dark skirt, a darker jacket and a plain red top on. Her pale skin seemed to brighten the room as the midday sun shone upon her. Her long black hair stretched along the length of her enticing body and ended at the mid-section of her smooth long legs. Her perfect features adorned with pupil-less eyes seemed quite intimidating as she looked at him, an expression of anticipation upon her beautiful face._

_Naruto immediately ignored the fact that her eyes seemed to be missing something, and instead felt a rather sharp sensation that rippled through him. He approached the woman and sat next to her upon the soft bed. "What are you doing in here?" the blonde teen asked the woman, but she merely smiled nicely back to him, without a reply. "I must say that your hair is very beautiful," he said, smiling, embarrassed. To this she blushed and brushed her hair behind her timidly. He was immediately tempted by her smooth waist and rounded bottom as she turned away and stood whilst removing her jacket. The blonde boy stood as she took it off, saying "I'll get that for you," laying it over the back of a nearby chair._

_Naruto remained standing behind her for a few moments, attempting to decide upon something he could do, frantically trying to come to something not too forward. He bundled his hands down by his waist and clenched them a few times as she stood awkwardly in front of him, twiddling her fingers. Suddenly a strange feeling overcame Naruto and he laid his hands upon her waist, turning her around slowly. He looked deep into her strange eyes and slowly slid his hands behind her as she gazed back with an expression that screamed desire. As she slid closer to him, he felt heat leap into his cheeks as their mouths neared._

_He shut his eyes slightly and saw her do the same as their lips drew ever closer together, her waist now held against his by his hands and her upper body moving of her own volition. Naruto could smell her now; a soft mixture of the smell of rain and the distinct scent of bright daffodils, fresh from the soil. His scent mixed with hers as her lips prepared to accommodate him, her tongue quivering in ecstatic expectation..._

Naruto awoke, sweating, in his bed, making note of the now wet patch on the sheets that he had left due to his dreamy encounter. He ripped off the sheets and quickly replaced his underwear, for the first time noticing the absence of Higashimaru from where he should have lain beside him. Lightning flashed outside, soon followed by the explosive sound of thunder. _So... the storm still hasn't let up_, thought Naruto, searching underneath his bed.

* * *

The cat lay upon the ground, wriggling, as the same sensation that had plagued him in the bathroom of the restaurant returned in full force. He writhed around as the feeling travelled quickly up his spine. As it did he heard several clicking noises, and all of a sudden he felt as though his back was stretching across more portions of his spinal column that were emerging from the base. It created the feeling as though something sharp was planning on ripping through his skin each time, but failing to. His thin and short legs suddenly felt as though the skin on them was being pulled like thinning latex being pulled too tight, about to snap.

The sound of bones snapping accompanied the stretching feeling, and it seemed as though his legs were expanding and lengthening, adding muscle to skin and bone. As his body involuntarily spluttered upon the floor he caught a glimpse of his back legs and it seemed the same was occurring there. He stared at his paws in front of him as the little finger nubs began visibly wriggling like maggots under his skin before beginning to lengthen with the unpleasant noise of tense elastic. He cried out as pain struck him deeply in the face, and he was forced to look down upon his muzzle as it retracted into his skull, slamming bone into bone and then scraping against it sickeningly, then again. His 'legs' continued to stretch and stretch until it was clear that they were arms, rippling muscle shifting around inside, trying to arrange themselves correctly.

He peered back again at his hind legs as he saw his ankle joint follow suit with his muzzle; it slid back with a clunk and a scrape into his foot as the muscles inside writhed like snakes. He felt as though he was about to burst as his ribcage suddenly erupted in size, expanding his chest outwards to accommodate his long spine. A yelp came from his mouth suddenly as he flew up onto his hind legs and placed his newly formed hand upon his backside, his thumbs still arranging themselves; his tail seemed to have slid back into his spine in a slick and fast movement, creating an unpleasant feeling of nausea and shock. He suddenly moved a hand to his face as his small kitten nose elongated into a longer, pointier one. He felt his wire-like whiskers slip back into his cheeks like needles being plunged deeply into his now long face. His cat-like ears had now moved down, and he was left feeling like he had just scraped his head along gravel in the space left behind as they ripped his now mended skin and degenerated into more human ears.

His hands leapt from his face and ears to his chest as his almost empty looking ribcage filled with his now growing innards. His muscles then rose to the top of the expansion like bubbles in a broth and shifted into their rightful positions with small popping sounds; his pectorals positioning themselves back into their original spots leaving the abdominals to bob to the top and amble down to their places. He held onto his small hips as they leapt outwards with a crunchy sort of rending noise that made him buckle under the suddenness of it. He clutched weakly at his sides and he felt the muscles there rise to the surface under the black skin. He inevitably looked down to see his body filling out underneath him, some parts finishing up and others in mid-formation; he grabbed at some sort of cartilage sticking out from underneath his pelvic bone and felt it wriggle unpleasantly underneath, as though it were jammed.

Before attempting anything with the thing, he noticed that he still remained appearing genderless. Slightly irritated he rammed the sickening lump into his pelvis and suddenly he was not so genderless any more, he blushed as he covered himself with his furry hands just as the first lumps of the fur began to fall away, revealing his pale skin underneath it as the black facade peeled away as well. Eventually he stood with only two patches of hair on his body, freezing cold and covering his private areas with his hands. Sasuke still could not believe what just happened - what just happened to him.

But it was not over yet; the small pile of fur on the ground suddenly glistened and flew into the air around him, each patch turning into a different shade with the smell of burning fabric. Sasuke looked around, frightened as to what was going on. Was someone using a jutsu on him? Was someone going to kidnap him by cocooning him with fur? Suddenly the different shades of the floating stuff began to knit together like sewn thread, soon wrapping all around the shivering boy in a spinning vortex of wriggling fibres. The thread was coloured beautifully; purples, blues, whites, reds and blacks, all weaving together and attempting to reach their destinations.

Soon it became blatantly obvious as to what was happening; the pattern upon each individual block of cloth seemed like the inside, just blown up, of Sasuke's actual clothing. Suddenly the floating tube of fabric flew in and constricted all about Sasuke, tightening upon him as the seams were pulled by an unseen force. His arms were gripped by threads and ripped up as the sleeves wrapped them up and ended. In all of three seconds, Sasuke was completely clothed, no longer freezing, and wondering_, What the FUCK is going on!_

Sasuke attempted to get his bearings, but the spiralling fabric had successfully dizzied him, and he stumbled all around the street, reaching out towards a wall or a tree or a bench; anything to keep him from falling-

He fell as soon as his foot landed awkwardly upon the rock and, as it happened, the rain that was still bucketing down had indeed touched the incredibly slippery rock. Before he knew it he saw the sky after the back of his head had slammed into the road. Raindrops fell upon his reddening cheeks and he attempted to calm his breathing, but as soon as he even tried to lower the speed of it, it merely increased, rising to greater and greater speeds as his chest heaved up and down.

He began to wonder what was wrong and prayed that something was not going to happen to him again, but that was just wishful thinking. All of a sudden he felt a new sensation: a complete feeling lust and desire that filled him with want and need; emotions all foreign to him, new... inexperienced... The feelings were very similar to the kind of sensations that the Azteca brought on when he drank it, but these were exponentially more explosive and enjoyable.

He writhed around in ecstasy as the emotions overrode his usual steadfast ones that were supposedly impenetrable. The feeling took him over easily, however, and soon he felt a change occur, one he did not expect; Sasuke's chest suddenly felt very raw and sensual and the emotions broiling inside of him refused to let it go easily.

His hands suddenly jumped from his sides as the blush from his cheeks spread across his whole face. His fingers quickly ripped down the fabric of his shirt and jumped to his nipples as he shut his eyes in pleasure at the strange feelings swirling in his chest "Ah..." he gasped suddenly, before moaning. He stroked his nipples and along the ridge of his hard pectorals, noticing them soften slightly to the consistency of hardened putty. Thinking nothing of it, he pinched and stroked his nipples once again before bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking them, and then returning them to pleasuring himself "Ah..." he gasped again.

Whilst he swirled and licked and moistened, something strange was occurring; Sasuke's hips began to widen and his waist started to shrink in while his hair silently, along with the other changes, grew long into a lush pool of pure black and blue that spread around him. His muscles began to slowly shrink until his legs and arms and torso were smooth and slender. He continued to pleasure himself as his face slowly changed; his eyes became bigger and his facial structure became lighter and more sexually alluring, with bigger lips and higher cheekbones.

Soon enough, however, he began to notice and change with the object of his pleasure; his chest. His pectorals slowly shrank back inside of him silently and smoothly so as to not disturb him, and before long his breasts began to become more sensitive. It caused his blush to spread yet further as his breasts rose from his chest, slowly growing into lumps of sensitive flesh. Eventually, at about the size of a B-cup, Sasuke noticed the increase in size, but did not care at all, merely continuing.

Soon enough the breasts reached around D-cup before halting. Finally, the emotion died away as his bottom rounded out and became fuller and sexy... and something else changed too, something more intimate. As soon as Sasuke realised what had happened, however, he felt his thought patterns shoved aside and seemed only to be able to see, hear, sense, touch and smell, but he had no control over his body. Someone else stood in Sasuke's body as his clothes magically turned into a blouse and mini-skirt, then suddenly shredded themselves. Whoever happened to be controlling his body suddenly blacked out, and all of the lights in his vision went hazy and then black. Sasuke was still able to hear the rain patter upon his new soft skin, and feel it slide down his now saturated and revealed body.

* * *

_Well here it is; the chapter 5... and man did it take a while. I'm really, really sorry; I haven't been working on it for ages. From now on I promise to update quickly, not wait a few months before even starting a chapter..._

_Anyway, it's finished now, so I guess Chapter 8 is officially 'In Production.' Don't forget to review (I don't mind bad ones, I can take it) and give me advice and/or ideas. I will respond to any reviews I get in the next chapter. So be quick about it!_

_Anyhow, that's enough from me,_

_See you soon,_

_Salindra_


	6. A Slimy Snake and a Bird of Black

_Sal: Seeing as this is a split up chapter, I have tied down those two idiots and have piece and quiet! Yay! Now, Disclaimer._

_Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Naruto, and write this purely for enjoyment, not profit, Masashi Kishimoto made Naruto and continues to write it._

_Entire Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha, but needs a strong shinobi to rebuild the Uchiha clan, and has no idea who to choose. After contemplating Tsunade's idea for an increasingly inactive Naruto, Sasuke decides, after using the help of Sakura and Choji._

_Warning: Transformation, Naru/Sasu combo, FemNaru/Sasu, Naru/FemSasu. MPREG. This fic will no doubt contain citrus bits, lots of smut and fluff, and Yaoi, don't like, don't read and don't review._

* * *

The rain continued to pour in the blackness, feeling gradually warmer upon the flesh that was no longer his. It was incredible to be completely in touch with every tiny little aspect of the body lying in the rain. He felt the mouth slightly open, cooling after each inhalation before being blasted with heated breath exhaled from the girl's lungs. He felt every single separate strand of hair as rain plunged into the mass all about the body, leaving him with a kind of nauseated feeling from the overwhelming senses that were appearing.

He did not know how long he lay – well, he didn't lie in actuality, but he felt what someone lying down was feeling – but it soon seemed like an age; it felt to him like he was a blind and paralysed person, useless in the street where they had fallen, feeling time flow by, agonisingly slowly, towards the inevitability of discovery. He inwardly sighed as the lightning up above resounded in the girl's and his ears right before he was seemingly tugged backwards by a cold hand upon his shoulder.

He collapsed upon the short vibrant grass, coughing and spluttering in the long field. He felt as though he had fallen into a pool of water and had come close to drowning when someone had saved him... someone who now stood in front of him shaking his head, his long black hair waving from side to side as his thin mouth released, "Tut-tut-tut, Sasuke-kun..."

"Orochimaru..." he coughed heavily, feeling like he needed to have water or some other thing fall from his mouth. Nothing came. "What have you done to me...?" He slowly sat up and rested his hand upon the ground before leaning on it, relaxing and calming himself.

"Well Sasuke, I have in fact done nothing to you... It seems you were able to do it all by yourself. Congratulations to you upon your new home: here." The snake-like man moved to sit as though a chair was there, despite the vacancy of any comfortable furniture in the field. However, as he sat, a room materialised around them and Orochimaru sat upon the large couch that had shifted beneath him, seemingly at will.

"Well why am I-" Sasuke suddenly stopped, looking around at the new room and stood. He moved to the nearby chair across from the snake-man and sat. "What is going on Orochimaru? Tell me."

"Or you'll what...?" Orochimaru sneered at him, "Kill me?" He laughed suddenly in a short burst. It chilled the pale boy across from him; it had been a long time since he had heard that. "You couldn't if you tried, or do you so soon forget? Do you not remember, Sasuke-kun, when I took you here and made that pact that you ever so eagerly broke and threw aside like trash?"

"Of course I remember, you fool. I was asking you why what just happened, happened." Sasuke replied, shaking his head. He laid his elbow upon the armrest and placed his head in his palm, looking across at the creature on the couch.

"Well, you see, Sasuke-kun, what happened in the real world was that the seal had developed once again. This time past what I had repaired; you see, a new layer of the seal has generated and that layer has the true mistake upon it, the one I fixed would have killed. The true mistake was unforeseeable, but I-" Orochimaru halted his speedy explanation as Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "Were you listening to me?" the snake asked quietly, disgruntled by the teen's obnoxiousness.

"Hmm?" asked Sasuke, coming out of his daze. "Oh, I'm sorry, I am still a little in tune with my body, and was distracted. Please go on." The snake-man grinned a huge wide smile, reminiscent of an evaporating cat, and chuckled slightly.

"Should I repeat for you Sasuke-kun...? No, I think I shall do better than that., he said to the pale teen, who started at the creepy tone Orochimaru had injected into his voice. Suddenly, as soon as Sasuke jerked backwards, the room seemed to dissolve. Sasuke quickly had to catch his footing as he stood in endless blackness, seeing no difference between the sky, or roof, and the ground. He looked around quickly before noticing that he himself had too changed. He now stood in the form his body currently held, that of a rather attractive female version of himself. "Sasuke-kun...?" asked a slick voice from all around him. A mouth appeared in the blackness and spoke to the girl. "Or should I call you Sasume...? That's what your body is calling yourself now... sad really."

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled into the blackness, before jumping his hands over his mouth. _Do I really sound like that?_ he asked himself; the voice that had emerged from his mouth was not his, but that of some girl. "What did you do? What have you done to me!" she yelled into nothingness.

"It was not I, but you who did this." The snake's voice emerged from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. "It seems as though there are three consciousnesses in this husk currently, Sasume-san..." the voice came again. "That seal, which you have undoubtedly worked out, is inside of you now Sasume... and you don't know how it got there...?" The voice laughed for a bit before continuing. "Naaaruuuutoooo..." it hissed, lengthening each vowel. The girl just stood there in shock. "So you see, the seal produces and alters consciousnesses. It has currently replaced yours, as the alterations to make you a vulnerable and delightful girl would have been too great." The voice hissed before continuing, "The body is complementary, but the consciousness is the fascinating part. Anything Naruto wishes for, the seal gives him... through you. I assume he dreamt of a sexy and beautiful girl like yourself, and it is now your duty to accommodate him."

"But I'm straight! I'm not meant for that kind of thing!" the girl yelled hysterically.

"Ah, but the seal changes that, too. Such a marvellous thing, isn't it, Sasume?" The horrible voice chuckled to itself once again. "The seal will replace your consciousness, as it has already done, and alter your own consciousness so that you will gain the same feelings as the other mind is feeling. For instance, if Naruto slapped you, you too would feel it as she would, but only she would be able to react then and there in her own way. Also, if Naruto... fondled your body's breast..." the voice laughed slightly, "then you would feel the same enjoyment as she did, despite your sexuality. If the body remains female too long, you may be left with a rather auspicious side-effect."

"Umm..." The girl was finding it rather hard to take all in at once, but soon caught up to hear Orochimaru say, "These feelings towards males and an aversion to females sexually will remain with you, as a male, if the body remains like this for too long. With the seal in such a state, that would not be a long waiting period; I would say about a month before you are stuck like that forever... or until Naruto specifically imagines you heterosexual."

"But... I, I... what..." Sasuke spluttered, trying to handle what he had just heard. "How is it removed?" he asked the invisible voice, suddenly stern and serious, becoming once more a teenage boy in a chair opposite a creepy snake-man.

"Naruto is the only one who may remove it, or repair it..." the man said, with a suspicious grin stretching across his face as his long eyes twinkled knowingly.

"What are you not telling me?" asked the raven-haired one quickly, discerning the fact that information was being withheld rather easily. The creepy man raised his hands in defeat before replying to Sasuke quickly.

'I could remove it from you and place it upon Naruto, but I have no inclination to do that whatsoever." Sasuke stood suddenly, as did the other man. "What are you going to do Sasuke? You can't kill me here; you can't be rid of me... You're just going to have to get Naruto to remove it..." Sasuke clenched his fist in anger as his brow furrowed, punching Orochimaru directly in the face, launching him across the room like a missile and straight into a cabinet of old china that shattered and cascaded all over the floor. Before Sasuke knew what had happened, he stood, wincing at the cuts all over him.

He ripped the shard of glass out of his leg, an agonised expression marring his beautiful face before he discarded the bloodied shard. Orochimaru stood over by Sasuke's chair, still in the punching position from where he had launched Sasuke into the cabinet. He resumed standing as he usually did, with his hand upon his hip as he put weight on his left leg.

"Now now, Sasume-san-" The teen frowned deeply at the man, an expression of hate easily delivering the desired feelings to Orochimaru. "Oh, sorry... Sasuke, I will only help you after I, and Naruto, have had all the fun we need. I will not help you before then. By the way, the seal may also, as I said before, change your orientation on a whim from your 'master'. When I said that Naruto could revert you by imagining you straight, I meant it." The snake-man yawned suddenly into his hand. "I will let you go now; something's about to happen up there..." The taller man pointed towards the ceiling "It seems your body has detected a nearby suitable candidate. Just so you know, if the seal did not detect anyone in a certain time frame, then it would form someone from any person or animal nearby..."

"What are you talking about now?" asked Sasuke, even more confused, scratching his head.

"Oh, never mind. I don't expect you to fully comprehend the power of her seal... Did you really think it was so easy? With such a mistake in it, that seal is far more powerful than it should be. In any case, you are now leaving, and we shall both watch the show." Orochimaru walked up to him then, grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down and forwards, as if pushing him into a hole, or a pool of water. Sasuke felt his consciousness dive back into his own body, again without control, but now he knew - now he knew what had happened. Now all that was left to find out was... What would happen next?

* * *

The first thing he heard was the thunder blast in his eardrums as he burst awake, flying up into a sitting position and pushing all of his sheets away from him. He looked over at his digital clock; it was blank. "Ugh, power-cut..." the blonde muttered, irritated, leaning back in his bed and pulling the covers back over himself.

He slowly attempted to broach that slumberous fortress he had recently been residing in, but soon failed as another thunderbolt cracked through the sky far above, shocking him once again. _I'm never gonna get any sleep like this_, he thought to himself, pulling in his arms and legs and tucking himself up like a ball. _My dream was really good too... damn_, thought Naruto before he gave a start. _Where's Higashimaru...?_ He launched once again into the sitting position and threw his blanket from his bed; there was no small black bundle anywhere upon the well-used mattress.

Naruto looked quickly around the room, scanning for the cat. He then leapt over his bed and ripped open his closet; there was no kitten to be seen. He ran into his dark kitchen as lightning blasted though the clouds. _Maybe he was scared of the thunder?_ he thought, dashing to his bathroom; no cat. He quickly returned to his kitchen and pulled open his pantry, scanning each individual level; no kitten.

He desperately searched the remaining room in the kitchen; no Higashimaru. Naruto slapped his palm against his irritated face. _Where the hell is that cat!_ He brought his hand off of his face and slammed it angrily into the table in exasperation. However, before he could curl up in a defeated ball and roll around in anguish, he heard a scream emit from down in the street adjacent to his tall building.

The tanned boy quickly tugged on his jacket and grabbed his ninja bag, bursting into the rain from his back door. He stood on the thin balcony overlooking the dark streets below, the moon shining just bright enough to illuminate a tiny amount of what was going on.

From what the teen could see, a tall man was advancing slowly into the shadow of the building; he desperately tried to look closer, but there was no way to see any more. He kept gazing down as the man almost disappeared, just as another bolt of lightning streamed across the night like a huge web of pure energy; the street suddenly became bright and the man was revealed.

He held a small knife and wore a long trench coat, and was advancing upon a sobbing girl who stood backed against a wall with a tattered shirt and skirt; her tears were obviously made from either fleeing the man, or by the man's hands themselves. Naruto looked down at the man in disgust before leaping down beside him and quickly smashing him in the face and into the ground, leaving the man unconscious with a heavily bleeding lip and broken nose.

Naruto looked down upon him, standing up, revolted, and grunted "You're a waste of life."

He then turned to the girl, who stood in complete shock and awe, and spoke, "Would you mind coming with me? We need to take him to the Hokage."

Naruto looked at the girl, sitting in clothes that were rather destroyed. He bit his lip while he considered what to do.

"Uh... okay..." she murmured, standing. He took her hand and hauled the man upon the shoulder of his other arm. _Hmm... maybe Mrs. Haruno would lend her some clothes..._ thought the blond as he jumped through the streets with the long haired girl under one arm and the mysterious cloaked man on the other. They soon arrived out the front of Sakura's house and Naruto laid the man behind a trash can and turned to the girl. "Take my jacket," he stated, holding it out to the shivering girl where she knelt. She took it quickly and wrapped herself up with it, it being large enough to cover her torso and a bit of her thigh.

"Thanks..." she answered, looking down and hugging herself. Naruto moved down to a crouch and looked her in the eye.

"I'm going to grab some clothes for you; then we'll take that creep to get locked away... okay?"

"Okay..." she murmured timidly as he turned away and knocked hard against the door, which was soon answered by a rather thin looking woman with light pink hair. The woman looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto... What brings you here at such a light time...?" she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Sorry Mrs. Haruno, but I have this girl with me who was in trouble..." He gestured behind to the girl, who silently waved to the woman. "I was wondering if you could lend me some clothes... sorry to be a bother."

"Of course, dear. I'll just grab one of Sakura's outfits." The woman turned and walked up a flight of stairs, eventually returning with one of the red skirts that Sakura wore normally as well as some leggings and shoes. "There you are," she said, handing them to him.

"Thank you very much. Goodbye!" He moved over to the weak girl and gave her the skirt, turning away to the trash can as the Haruno's door shut quietly. He looked into the man's strange face and saw him awakening; he slammed the man in the face before throwing him over his shoulder once again. He turned as the girl walked over to him, unsteady on her feet. She handed him the jacket and he replaced it before scooping the now clothed girl up with one arm and resuming their flight through the village rooftops.

After arriving at the Hokage's mansion, Naruto called over one of the chunin on watch, setting the girl down. "What's going on Naruto, and you Sakura, shouldn't you be-" The man looked closer. "Oh, sorry miss... I thought you were someone else..."

The ninja turned back to the blonde to hear him say, "I found him attacking her... Please take him away from us." Naruto handed the coated man over to the chunin who looked up at Naruto with a strange look upon his face.

"You'll have to report this to the Hokage... Please come to see her tomorrow at 2:30pm... no later." The man turned around then, walking back towards the mansion with the man over his right shoulder.

He grasped the girl's hand and took off again towards home, still irritated at the loss of Higashimaru, the man and the fact that his hair was now soaked more than it was when he usually exited the shower.

He very soon arrived at the foot of the building he lived in. The girl walked forwards after the landing, bracing herself against the wall before sitting in the rain with a look of confusion upon her face. Tears were still distinguishable on her beautiful pale face even in the rain. Naruto gasped in quiet shock as he looked upon her; she looked very similar, almost identical, to the girl from his dream earlier. He decided he had to get to know her, and quickly walked up to the dejected girl, shivering in the downpour. "You alright?" asked the blonde teen, looking concerned.

The girl looked up and smiled at him sadly. "I am now, thanks to you," she replied with her lovely voice. Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Where do you live?" he asked suddenly, hoping she didn't think he was some creep like the other guy, but she didn't seem to think so. She looked deep into his blue pools with her onyx voids and smiled.

"I have absolutely no idea," she replied honestly, and laughed. Naruto didn't quite understand, but laughed right along with her. "My memory seems to have... gone," she said finally as lightning crackled overhead.

"Do you want to stay with me then?" he asked anxiously, hoping she would say yes.

"Oh, no, I don't want to be a burden on you." She tried to stand then, failing miserably.

"No, I won't take no for an answer," Naruto replied sternly. "You are all alone, with nowhere to go. Also, a creep like that other guy could show up any time. Plus, your clothes are... well." He blushed as she looked down at herself and shrugged. "Take my jacket," he stated, holding it out to the shivering girl where she knelt. She took it quickly and wrapped herself up with it, it being large enough to cover her torso and a bit of her thigh.

"Thanks..." she answered, looking down and hugging herself. Naruto moved down to a crouch and looked her in the eye.

"C'mon then, you'll be fine with me..." There was silence for a bit before she finally smiled at him, causing an uncomfortable smile to spread across his face with a blush. She finally held out her arms to him and he hugged her to his chest, bridal style, as she hugged him, warming herself more using his body. He then jumped up onto the turn in a drain pipe, a window sill, then onto the long balcony at his door; he opened it, letting them in, then shut it behind him carefully. He shifted over to the couch, where he placed her standing in the middle of the room.

"Wait a bit..." he said to her as he dashed into the bathroom. After a period of slamming and grunts, Naruto came out with a stack of towels. One he wrapped her with, others he threw quickly upon the couch, and the last he wrapped himself with. She sat upon the couch and then lay back, reclining in the length of the comfortable seat, now covered in towels. She lay, delighting in the soft warmth of the towels around her, and drifted slowly into a blissful sleep.

Naruto stood, watching her float away, before plucking her quickly, yet slowly, from the couch and carrying her to his room. He laid her down upon his mattress, retrieved the blanket from the ground and covered her beautiful pale body with it, watching her sleep. He sighed before grabbing his alarm clock, unplugging it, and turned on his heel into the main room, shutting his door behind him.

He walked over to his couch, plugged his alarm into a nearby socket, where it powered on before he pressed the 'Alarm' button in deeply. The number 5:45 showed upon the screen, and, exhausted, Naruto fell backwards into the soft embrace of the towels and slowly dropped into a calm sleep, like the young woman had just seconds before.

* * *

_Well there ya go! Chapter 6! (For anyone who recently saw Chapter 5, and read it... yeah, I split it up a bit) This used to be a part of Chapter 5, but it was too big for me!_

_Anyway, it's finished now, so I guess Chapter 8 is officially 'In Production.' Don't forget to review (I don't mind bad ones, I can take it) and give me advice and/or ideas. I will respond to any reviews I get in the next chapter. So be quick about it!_

_Anyhow, that's enough from me,_

_See you soon,_

_Salindra_


	7. A Floral Development

_Sal: Hi again, yep... third and final piece of the Chapter 5 shards... Gives just a bit more yay!_

_Warning: INO!_

_Sal: Here's the usual!_

_Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Naruto, and write this purely for enjoyment, not profit, Masashi Kishimoto made Naruto and continues to write it._

_Entire Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha, but needs a strong shinobi to rebuild the Uchiha clan, and has no idea who to choose. After contemplating Tsunade's idea for an increasingly inactive Naruto, Sasuke decides, after using the help of Sakura and Choji._

_Warning: Transformation, Naru/Sasu combo, FemNaru/Sasu, Naru/FemSasu. MPREG. This fic will no doubt contain citrus bits, lots of smut and fluff, and Yaoi, don't like, don't read and don't review._

* * *

Naruto slammed his hand down hard upon the alarm clock, halting its incessant ringing. He crawled from the couch's sea of towels and slumped into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, yawning and stretching all at once. He slowly placed his finger on the button for the kettle and pushed it with one hand while retrieving an instant-ramen from a cupboard nearby, peeling back the lid. As he did this, a figure stepped out from his room, stretching with their eyes shut. When they opened their eyes, the blond haired teen in front of them was staring at them in shock. "What?" asked the raven haired girl. "Did I do something...?"

"You... er..." Naruto gazed at the girl in front of him, wide-eyed. "You don't have... any clothes on... except that..." He pointed slowly towards her groin, covered by a small pair of purple black-frilled panties, decorated with a tiny black bow at the top rim. Other than that she stood completely stark naked and wondering what he was fussing about.

"I still don't understand..." she replied, cocking her head to the side and looking at him strangely as he stared at her large chest with a blush creeping across his cheeks. She looked down at herself, still confused. "Fine, if it bothers you so much, I'll cover up." She proceeded to grab a towel from the couch and wrapped herself quickly with it. Naruto's blush gradually faded, and the girl looked at him strangely as he resumed making himself ramen.

"Not really..." she replied, thoughtfully. "I don't remember much about my life, only how to talk and where I once lived... but that all seems far off now."

"Where did you used to live?" asked the blond, slicing up a naruto as the kettle bubbled away happily.

"Somewhere large, with houses everywhere... I think it's in this village. My only hint from my memory is of a fan." She tapped her chin, recalling her deep memory.

"Hmph, I have no idea; houses are everywhere, so are fans. I can't really help you much, if that's all you know." Naruto turned then, smiling to her. "Do you remember your name, at least?" He picked the kettle up off of its base and poured the boiled water over the noodles. He then snapped the lid of the ramen back on and replaced the kettle, turning to face her.

"Yes... my name is Sasume." She grinned at him, but as she did, he turned and realised he had only prepared one ramen. He quickly grabbed another and peeled back the lid, repeating the process as he had many times before. Whilst the ramen melted into the now-soup, Naruto walked over and sat on a chair at his table. Sasume did the same.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I grew up here in this house, and don't plan on leaving!" he declared loudly, then remembering, "and I'm gonna be Hokage!" He grinned broadly and she smirked at him.

"That's great and all, but... what's a 'Hokage'?" asked Sasume, cocking her head to the side once again.

"Hmm, you really must have lost your memories... The Hokage is the ruler and leader of Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village, and protects it from its enemies." Naruto recounted what he had heard many times in his childhood years. "The five Kage all protect their respective villages; the Raikage, the Mizukage, the Tsuchikage, the Hokage and the Kazekage. Although, with the war over, Madara, Zetsu and Kabuto dead and Sasuke returned to us with his allies split up, the Kages don't have much to protect from, except bandits and stuff."

"Uhuh..." muttered Sasume, taking all of the information in. "And these... Kage, they are elected?"

"No, the current Kage chooses a successor and then tells the Daiymo of their choice." Naruto dug through his memories to retrieve the answer. "If the Kage is dead, the Daiymo chooses."

"Right then," stated Sasume quietly. "And the Kage chooses through what method exactly?"

"The most powerful ninja in the village is chosen..." Naruto looked slightly crestfallen. "But Lady Tsunade is fine, and not too old. So I'll have to wait a while before I get a shot."

"So Lady Tsunade is the current Hokage?" asked Sasume, understanding.

"Yes. Danzo, a council member, interrupted her reign a bit, but otherwise yes." Naruto smiled widely.

Sasume looked over at the two bowls sitting upon the counter. "Are they done?" the raven asked. Naruto stood and walked over to the bowls, open the flaps and letting steam flood freely into the air.

"Yep," he replied, carrying them to the table after retrieving forks from a drawer and placing the sliced naruto on top of the noodles. They soon both tucked in, ravenous after the previous day; neither had eaten much during dinner.

After they had finished, Sasume quickly suggested, "I want to see the village!"

"Sure," replied Naruto, standing as she did. However, her towel seemed to have unravelled slightly and fell ungraciously to the ground. Naruto stared at her naked body once again as she declared in a loud voice.

"Let's go then!" she said, punching the air, only just noticing Naruto's huge blush. "What on earth is wrong now?" she asked, folding her arms, disgruntled.

"Um... your- your towel..." Naruto continued to blush and gawp at the girl standing nearly naked in front of him. Sasume looked down at herself and, for the first time, flushed with embarrassment, covering herself desperately with her towel once again.

"I- I'm sorry Naruto... I'm sorry..." she sat again and the blond thought for a moment, scratching his head as he looked up and down the wall nearby.

"I'll go pick you up some clothes then... how about that?" asked Naruto, deciding on a course of action.

"Uh, okay... if you don't mind..." stuttered the black haired girl, still embarrassed by her state of nakedness. "Could you get a bra... um..." She looked down at her chest, trying to remember. "Forty... two D... yeah, that's my size." She heavily blushed then. "Uh... would you mind taking this-" Naruto blushed just as heavily as he saw a pair of purple blacked-frilled panties slide to the floor "-and picking up a matching bra..." She blushed bright red as she stooped, still holding the towel in place, retrieved the panties from the floor and handed them to the flushed blonde opposite her.

He took them gingerly and tucked them into his ninja bag as she spoke again. "Would you mind grabbing a dark purple skirt, a white shirt with a long collar a-a-a-and," she continued the note, thinking of what she could ask for, "some nice shoes." Naruto nodded quietly as she said these things before standing.

"Goodbye, Sasume-san," he stated simply, before rushing over to the door, ripping it open and essentially leaping outside of it and disappearing from sight. The dark-eyed girl yawned widely, letting the towel slip off of her and reclining in her chair.

"I might just grab a nap..." she murmured, standing and moving into the bedroom completely naked, shutting the door behind her with a small click.

* * *

She walked along the path, past her flower shop, just as small groups of people began to leave their houses and enter the streets of the village. In her hand she held a bunch of flowers with a small note sitting amongst it all, entitled to 'Sasuke~'. The white haired girl sniffed the mixed flowers deeply, sure that the beautiful lavender smell would no go unmissed by the object of her affection. She thought to herself for the few short minutes it took to get to the Uchiha's home, _After Sai let me down all those times to go _drawing_, I've decided I'd rather have Sasuke... especially now that he's back... He came to visit me; I can't believe it, to get my help, no less, not Sakura's, not any other girl's, but mine._

She breathed in and sighed in satisfaction as she turned a corner, _I wonder how his pill thing went, that seal was strange... I know it definitely had symbols of love in it, maybe Sasuke will use it on me! How sneaky of him... _she continued on with these trains of thought as she approached the gates to the Uchiha zone, some said it was haunted but she just though, _Sasuke loves me, the ghosts wouldn't harm the one their descendant loved! _She giggled a bit while she walked along slowly through the silent streets that reminded her so much of Sasuke himself.

Soon after this she arrived at the raven-haired boy's home, all ready for seeing him once again. She plucked up her courage and shouted into the house with the cutest voice she could muster and yelled "Sasuke-kun! I brought you something... something you'll l-i-i-ike!" no reply came from inside, not even after she halted for a few moments.

"Sasuke?" she shouted again... and no response came back. She began to believe that he was... _ignoring me! Why would he do that? Maybe he's in the bath, maybe he's-, _she stopped in her tracks, crashing all thought trains other than that one which stopped her so, _maybe he's with that little big-browed pink-haired bimbo! That tramp! Pretending to go on a mission... for a whole MONTH! _Ino stormed up to the front door, tried its handle, _open_, and flung it open.

She laid the flowers affectionately down before charging into the house, not stopping until she found the bimbo and her love. She ran through every room of the poor Uchiha's home, pulling open closets and drawers, checking beds and the kitchen, bathrooms and even the garden.

The two of them could be found nowhere. _Maybe I overreacted... maybe she was never here... _Ino wandered dejectedly through the house again, taking her flowers before closing the house up and walking slowly back to the village, wondering where on earth the black haired boy could possibly be. _Hmm, I didn't see him walking about town... maybe, maybe Naruto will know! Of course, they've been so close since he got back. _ After deciding upon her choices, Ino began walking to the opposite side of town; it may take her a while, but she would find Sasuke sooner or later.

She walked for all of about half an hour before she arrived at the foot of the tall building where Naruto Uzumaki resided. She sighed as she progressed up the stairs that spiralled the building, still holding the flowers. After the long and tedious climb, she came to the passage in which Naruto's door sat, with the Uzumaki swirl sitting oddly upon it.

The blomde-haired girl approached the door, and, with one hand, rapped sharply and steadily upon the door several times before waiting for a response; her arms already becoming sore due to the flower's weight. She rapped upon the door once more, still waiting for the lazy Naruto to answer his door.

* * *

Sasume jerkily shot up naked in Naruto's bed, having crashed there for a nap. During this time Naruto had been, and still was, about town, attempting to find clothes for her to wear. Also, unbeknownst to either the raven girl or the blond boy, Ino Yamanaka had visited Sasuke Uchiha's home and was now rapping sharply upon the door to Naruto's home. Irritated, the dark-eyed girl rose, threw on Naruto's spare underpants, pants and gauze shirt, as well as his jacket. This time, the knocking came again, stopping shortly this time.

Sasume debated whether or not to actually answer it whilst tying her hair up with a hair band salvaged from her torn skirt. She then went to the door, unlatched it, and came face-to-face with Ino and her bundle of mixed lavender-smelling flowers. "Uh, hi there..." said Sasume while Ino jumped back in shock.

"Sasu... Sasu-" Ino stuttered, staring intently at the strange girl in front of her, but was quickly interrupted.

"Sasu? Yeah, my name's Sasume, do you know me?" asked the black-haired girl eagerly, wishing to know about her past.

"Oh, no sorry. I thought you were... I thought you were someone else," Ino said, sighing, before looking the girl in front of her up and down. Despite the fact that the clothes she wore were baggy and covered her mostly, Ino could tell she had an amazing figure hidden underneath it. _Where did Naruto find this girl? And why is she wearing his clothes?_ Ino followed the girl into the room after she beckoned her in. The light-haired girl glanced around and, seeing the ripped skirt and shirt, then looking back at the girl, thought,_ Slut..._ before taking a seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry... have you eaten?" asked the attractive girl to Ino, who was still looking around.

"Um, no," answered Ino as she set the flowers she held upon the table.

"Do you want anything then?" asked Sasume kindly, smiling at the girl seated at the table.

"No thanks," replied Ino quickly, smiling back. Just because she's a prostitute doesn't mean she can't be nice, Ino told herself. "So... where's Naruto?" she asked then, as the other girl took her seat opposite at the table.

"He's gone to buy me some clothes. I'm sorry he isn't here..." She smiled again, but Ino was disgusted by her tone. _She not only makes him pay to sleep with her, but then makes him pay for her clothes that she undoubtedly ripped... she is truly vile_. Ino shook her head as Sasume spoke again.

"He's so nice, your friend Naruto-"_ Ugh, like you even know him_, thought Ino as she spoke. "He was all courteous to me-" _Like you deserve, obviously,_ she sarcastically thought. "After that guy tried to rape me, and Naruto saved me..." she sighed, "It was so nice of him to even let me stay here, sleeping on the couch while clothes-less old me slept in his bed. Then he made me delicious ramen for breakfast!" _Well..._ thought Ino. "Now he's buying me clothes!" Sasume beamed with delight. "He's so nice!"_ I guess I... could I have been wrong about her? I think... yes._ Ino looked down, ashamed.

At that moment, the back door was flung open and Naruto stumbled inside, leaving the door gaping wide. It allowed a view of the horrible cloudy sky. Lucky I have my umbrella, thought Ino seeing a few droplets of rain fall through the hole as Naruto nimbly leapt up and slammed the door shut, breathing heavily. He turned then, grinning broadly with two bags of clothes on each arm, neither very full. He carried them over to the table, noticing that Ino was there. "Hello Ino!" The blonde made a small wave, to which Ino smiled.

"Hi Naruto," she replied pleasantly.

"Hi Naruto!" said Sasume in happiness, hugging him as he placed the bags next to the flowers. Sasume released him then and sat back in her chair.

"Hi Sasume-san," he said, his smile slowly disappearing. "The lady at the store thought I was a creep after I showed her your panties..." said Naruto miserably, to which Ino blushed and Sasume giggled.

"What did you get me?" asked the raven, peeking into the bag closest to her.

"Go ahead and look," he stated as she tugged the bag over and peered inside, giggling as she did. She then reached in and pulled out a purple-black frilly bra and her panties. She stood then, and rushed into Naruto's room, already removing his jacket as she went, shutting the door quickly behind her.

"So, Naruto..." Ino said, before continuing, "who is she?"

"I saved her from some creep last night and let her stay. Company will be nice for once." Naruto smirked to himself. "So why are you here Ino?" he asked her, glancing at the flowers next to her.

"I was actually wondering where Sasuke was. He is not at his house." the white-haired girl queried as the tanned teen in front of her took Sasume's seat.

"Hmm, I was gonna ask you the same thing. You see, the last time I saw him was last night. He urgently needed the toilet while we had dinner-" the blond blushed suddenly, realising he had basically just told (one of) Sasuke's biggest fan-girl(s) that he had gone on a date with her love. He quickly attempted to redeem himself "It was sort of a dinner to commemorate his return to the village... although; we didn't even reach the starter menu when he left for the toilet and didn't come back."

Naruto sighed with relief at his cover story. "It was supposed to be Ichiraku's, but we instead went to Yohoda Kotta... that new fancy restaurant. You know." the girl opposite nodded. "So yeah..." murmured Naruto as he trailed off. But before Ino could even say one single word; the door to Naruto's room seemed to explode as Sasume burst from it and into the room.

Ino felt immediate envy as the long black-haired girl stood not four feet away, posing like a professional model. The girl looked magnificent even in just her lingerie; her breasts were soft and buxom, as well as supported in her bra. Her body curved elegantly down to her hips and backside, which seemed in perfect proportion along with the rest of her smooth and unblemished pale body; thighs that curved into smooth and magnificent legs, and a face to challenge any attractive woman.

This was all finished off by her long and spectacular black hair that, tied in a pony-tail, that cascaded down her like a river slipping over smooth and tender boulders. Coupled with the simple yet elegant underwear, Sasume looked gorgeous. If the blonde-haired girl did not immediately realise this, she could tell through Naruto, who sat with his mouth open as if he had been electrified. Sasume blushed.

"So... what do you think?" asked the blushing girl in front of the two of them.

"You look beautiful," stated Ino jealously, looking away quickly from the girl at the door.

"You, you look... unbelievable!" declared Naruto, grinning widely as Sasume blushed even more. The raven then rushed over to the table, grabbed the bags, and fled back to Naruto's room.

Silence ensued for the next few minutes as she changed into some more suitable clothing than just lingerie. Naruto and Ino sat awkwardly for a time before the girl once again emerged, looking sexy and alluring in her mini-skirt and shirt, designed with a long neckline and collar and thin, stretchy linen that accentuated the girl's breasts.

The mini-skirt not only flaunted her small waist, but also her round bottom, being assisted by the lower part of the shirt, which was, with the rest of it, tight to her waist and hips. Her legs seemed to be longer than before with the aid of the skirt, falling like thin trees into her shoes. Needless to say, she was hot.

"Naruto..." Sasume said teasingly, "I told you skirt, not mini-skirt!" She then moved over to the shocked blond and gave him a peck upon the cheek, giggling at him. "This is better anyway..." she said, before leaning against the counter.

Ino stood then. "I do believe that I won't find Sasuke here," she stated, taking a hold of the flowers before walking over to the door. "Thanks for the help," she said shortly and stiffly, and left.

"What was wrong with her?" asked Sasume, looking at the door that had shut only seconds before. She failed to notice that the blond had a large blush spread across his cheeks after the kiss, and was still staring at her. Before she looked back at him, however, he looked away and stared intently upon his kettle.

"Naruto-kun...?" she murmured then, sliding over to him across the table with a sexy tone inserted slyly and unintentionally into her voice. "Naruto-ku-u-u-un?" she whispered into his ear, blowing her warm breath across his face. It smelt of cherry-blossom blowing on the wind. Naruto turned to her again with yet another blush spread on his face.

"Y-yes... S-Sasume-san?" he asked, stuttering slightly as she slid away suddenly, to his shock.

"It's time to explore the village!" she declared for the second time, standing again. She eagerly grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to the door in anticipation of seeing the whole village in a single day.

"Hold on for a sec then," he told her, releasing her vice-like grip from his arm. "I have to get changed into something more casual." The tall blonde stepped through into his room, where some of his clothes lay on the bed; a black t-shirt with a white design sprawled across the front, dark blue long cut jeans and a black jacket with a high collar. "What are these clothes here?" asked the confused blond, loudly enough so that the girl outside might hear.

"I picked them out for you... they're your best casual ones." She replied through the door. "Try them on," she finished, moving away.

"Okay..." he muttered, ripping off his normal orange clothing and pulling on the new ones, tying the jeans with his studded belt he had used the night before, despite the fact that he did not tie it to his waist.

It was just for show as the pants hung down low. He sat the headphones on his neck again, as he had done not twenty-four hours ago, and stepped out of the room, slipping his black and white converse-style shoes onto his socked feet. The raven looked him up and down before she beamed.

"You look great!" she informed him, delighted. "Now let's go!" she resumed in pulling him to the door as he grabbed his keys and finally followed her outside into the brightening day. He locked the door and slipped the keys into his pocket, turning again to face Sasume, who looked at him expectantly. "Well?" she asked, as though expecting him to say something.

"Well what?" he asked, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Well, where should we go?" she replied cheerily, slipping her arm through his and turning him towards the stairs down. Once they reached the bottom, Naruto finally replied.

"I think I should first introduce you to some of my friends," he nodded as he confirmed the decision. "Yeah, some of them should be nearby."

"Okay then!" she answered him excitedly. "I've met one... she was weird, but I have a feeling she's the only one."

_Well, you'd probably be wrong..._ thought the blond, imagining some of his friends. An image of Rock Lee appeared suddenly and unexpectedly in his head. _No... no, you'd definitely be wrong..._

* * *

_Well there ya go! Chapter 7! (For anyone who recently saw Chapter 5, and read it... yeah, I split it up a bit) This used to be a part of Chapter 5, but it was too big for me!_

_Anyway, it's finished now, so I guess Chapter 8 is officially 'In Production.' Don't forget to review (I don't mind bad ones, I can take it) and give me advice and/or ideas. I will respond to any reviews I get in the next chapter. So be quick about it!_

_Anyhow, that's enough from me,_

_See you soon,_

_Salindra_


	8. Stalkers

_Sasume: What's up?_

_Sal: AH!_

_Sasume: Did I do something wrong...?_

_Sal: No, no, no... you didn't do anything except scare the CRAP out of me with you being naked an' all!_

_Sasume: Hmph... how's the writing?_

_Sal: Go away!_

_Ino: Do you know where Sasuke is?_

_Sal: Get out!_

_Ino: If you let me stay I'll read the Disclaimer..._

_Sal: *Hysterical grin at Ino whilst writing*_

_Ino: Disclaimer: Sal does not (sadly?) own Naruto, and she writes this purely for her's and your enjoyment, not profit; Masashi Kishimoto (who's that?) made Naruto (oh...) and continues to write it (really?)._

_Entire Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha, but needs a strong shinobi to rebuild the Uchiha clan, and has no idea who to choose. After contemplating Tsunade's idea for an increasingly inactive Naruto, Sasuke decides, after using the help of Sakura and Choji._

_Warning: Transformation, Naru/Sasu combo, FemNaru/Sasu, Naru/FemSasu. MPREG. This fic will no doubt contain citrus bits, lots of smut and fluff, and Yaoi. Please review, and if you have any ideas, feel free to spring them upon me._

_**Valkiria Thrud: **Thanks so much, your review is appreciated greatly. If you look at the Ps here, it tells you where to look. Here it is._

_**StarLadyPlace: **Thank you for your review, it is greatly appreciated. After you mentioned those things I went back and made some changes, although I kept that breakfast scene the same. Anyway, your feedback was very appreciated._

_Note: Hi guys! I'm aiming to make the chapters in general the length of the ones prior to the last one. If you like long chapters, please say so! I neeeeed feedback. I crave it like a fish does water (maybe not that far, but still). Anyway, enjoy! _

_Ps. For those of you that do not understand the seal (for Valkiria Thrud!), refer to the bottom of this chapter._

* * *

_**Several Minutes have passed...**_

* * *

Naruto and Sasume began to near the centre of the village whilst hearing hundreds of people move around their homes, like termites in woodwork, communicating to each other in muffled shouts or calls. The morning was crisp with the remnants of rain in the air, almost making everything appear damp due to the blackened clouds overhead. The two moved slowly along the hard path, past the lines of close-cut houses, leaving just enough room between them for a mildly crushed child to slip in the gap. As the long hair of the girl swayed from side to side, she exhaled, throwing her warm breath away to be frozen by the mid-morning chill. "It's a bit chilly..." she whispered into the side of the blond next to her, who was lucky enough to have a jacket.

"Yeah, you just have to get used to it when we near winter." The tall teen stopped for a moment, took off his jacket and held it out to her, leaving him in just his black t-shirt. "Here..." he murmured, beginning to shiver.

"No, no... I couldn't; I have long sleeves, at least. You only have a t-shirt. Put it back on," she replied, pushing the outstretched jacket back at the blond.

"Nope, take it. I'm not putting it back on and it'll be wasted." He looked into her eyes then, grinning at his victory. She huffed and took the jacket from his hand, sulking, donning it quickly before snuggling into the boy again.

"You'll catch a cold..." she muttered quietly.

"I don't care. And anyway, it's not like this doesn't help me train in a small way... endurance, you know?" he grinned at her as they resumed their walk.

"Yeah... I forgot you were a ninja," she said, smiling back whilst buried in his side. "Naruto, your chest is too hard; it's not comfy..."

"Yeah... that's muscle," he told her sarcastically, "If you want something squishy, you better look for my friend Chouji, he's fa-" Naruto halted suddenly in the middle of his sentence.

"He's wha-?" asked the girl beside him, stepping back to look at his face "Fa-?"

"-chubby." the tanned teen quickly interrupted as a rather 'chubby' looking person strolled up to them from around a corner.

"Tha-a-a-a-at's right," said the chubby figure, grinning proudly. "The number one chubby ninja, Chouji Akimichi, at your service." He bowed to the shocked girl, who blushed. He then turned to the blond, who stood there, merely looking at his long-haired friend. Chouji put out his hand, and Naruto took it and shook. The Akimichi leaned in and whispered at Naruto while Sasume turned away to tie her hair as her hair-band had fallen from it. "So Naruto... who's the girl?"

"Hmm? Oh, her..." Naruto murmured back. "She slept in my bed last night." the blond suddenly blushed profusely as the chubby ninja looked at him with a suggestive expression. "No, no, no... nothing like that," he quickly blurted out. "She needed a place to stay, so I slept on the couch and she slept in my bed, simple as that." Chouji smirked slyly after he said that.

"Such as gentleman," he stated simply, "Well, I'll be off, see ya Naruto, see ya..." He looked at the girl who turned to face him, "Sorry, I didn't get your name..."

"Sasume," she stated in reply, almost absently.

"Nice to meet you," he replied with a wide grin, about to leave.

"You too," she smiled as Chouji walked away to turn a corner. Sasume then walked back up to Naruto, tucked her arm through his and snuggled into his side. Both of them smiled as they headed the way that Chouji had come from. Little did they know that the spiky hair of Chouji had re-emerged from his corner to spy Sasume cuddling Naruto; he smiled broadly before withdrawing. _Ha ha, so Naruto does have a girlfriend. Ino was right! Shikamaru and everyone will not believe it - especially how he caught that beauty... Ino must be jealous_. Chouji grinned maliciously, thinking, _I gotta tell them before Naruto disappears_. And with that thought, the chubby ninja launched up onto the building to inform his friends of the grand news.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in the village, outside the Hokage's mansion.**_

* * *

"It's weird that Naruto showed up so early... Are you sure that was all he said? And where is this body anyway?"

"Well, you see... it kind of... well, it vanished... All that was left when I came to check was a black bird that flew out as soon as I went in."

"This could potentially be quite serious... Did you report it? It may have been a transformed ninja."

"No sir... but-"

The teen rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you fool, why didn't you report it immediately?"

"Well, I had placed him in the sealing chamber... you know, the one where no jutsu may be preserved inside. Either he was originally a black bird... or I'm crazy."

The Nara just looked at the chunin, "Well... maybe you should have less sleepless nights."

"Yes sir." The guard stood to attention as Shikamaru stood thinking... _Such a drag, and so early in the morning. I may be smart, but I'm not superhuman_. He put his fingers to his temples and massaged them slowly. "Tell me why I'm up so early. I mean, come on... we're not fighting a war any more... give me a break..." The ninja nearby looked uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it... I'm going for a nap."

He sighed as he pulled out a lighter and clicked it open before shutting it again; he was standing there for a long time. He then replaced the lighter in his pocket, shoved his hands into them both and walked towards the middle of the village where the shops had opened and the first customers were being greeted and served.

"Shikamaru!" came a voice up above as the teen came upon a hill and sat upon its grass, preparing to nap. Ugh, he thought, sitting up. "Shikamaru..." Chouji landed a few feet away from him after leaping across town. "Shikamaru..."

"Yeah, Chouji, what is it?" the dark-haired Nara greeted the Akimichi as he huffed next to him.

"I knew you'd be here..." he muttered, sitting himself down next to the shirking jounin. Huh?, the Nara wondered, looking around. _Oh... I didn't even realise_. He had arrived, inadvertently, at Kurenai's home. He hadn't even intended to, he just had.

"Yeah, well..." Shikamaru yawned widely, reclining on the grass. "You gonna answer my question?"

"Yeah... you have to come see this." Chouji told him, still slightly out of breath.

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"It's-" the ninja failed to finish his sentence as Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten all landed almost exactly where Chouji had.

"C'mon Shikamaru, you have to see!" insisted Kiba as Shikamaru looked around, confused.

"See what?" he asked suspiciously. "And why are you-"

"It's a surprise!" laughed the brown haired boy. "You have to come see."

"Don't worry, Shikamaru, just go along with it. They won't tell us about it either," murmured Neji and Tenten, grumbling. Shikamaru stood then, shrugging.

"Sure, I'll go. But it will probably be a drag..." At this, Chouji grinned broadly, standing and slapping Shikamaru on the back.

"Come on then. You won't believe it till you see it..." And with that, the chubby ninja, along with the remnants of the group, took off again. Shikamaru sighed, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Why do I let them talk me into this stuff? Such a drag..." He then leapt into the air and followed his friends as they dashed across the buildings.

* * *

_**Back to the Pair...**_

* * *

Naruto and the girl hanging off of him soon arrived at the courtyard near the Hokage's Mansion, looking around, searching. "Naruto-ku-u-u-u-n?" asked his leech as she held onto him, looking up.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked distractedly as he glanced this way and that, attempting to find something or someone.

"I've met two now, how many more are there?" She smiled at him before noticing his shifting eyes. "Naruto-o-o? Hello, I'm talking to you." She stepped back and let go. "What are you looking for?"

"My friends; they're usually around here somewhere, especially Shikamaru." He scratched his head in confusion._ No-one... really? Maybe they're all on missions like Sakura_. He shook his head in defeat before snapping it back up again, remembering. _Lee said he had no missions for ages. He might be at the training grounds with Guy, or Neji and Tenten._

"Any luck?" asked the long haired girl, scanning with her hands over her eyes to block out the glare of the rising sun. It was bursting through the ugly clouds and liberating the sky from them.

"Yep, I've just remembered where some of them should be. Come on, let's go." He took her arm again as they began walking back towards the gates of the village, passing into the centre of activity in the morning. As people hustled and bustled to their respective jobs, they pushed past each other in the unnecessary rush they found themselves in. A few figures peered down at the only people moving slowly in the street, chatting while they walked arm in arm.

* * *

"I told you it was weird..." muttered Chouji quietly as the group of seven people and a dog lay upon the roof of a ninja tool store, whispering to each other as they carefully stared at the blonde and the raven.

"That is weird," stated Neji sarcastically, about to turn away from the edge. "About as weird as Shikamaru wandering about, basically making out with that Temari girl."

Shikamaru bristled, quietly murmuring, "Hey! I don't like her, get off my back..." The group looked at him and he blushed, turning slowly back to stare at the two of them.

"It's weird," Chouji said in a quiet voice, "because one," he put out one finger, "we've never even seen her before. Two," he moved out a second, "she is good-looking, and when I say that I _mean_ it. Three-"

"Yeah, yeah... I get the picture." Neji moved back in position as the girl broke away slightly, dragging Naruto to a store opposite; the Yamanaka flower shop. "I suppose it is a _little_ interesting," he stated as they watched Ino exit her store and shoo them away. A muffled 'We're closed!' issued from the street as the two recoiled from the angry girl, who soon withdrew into her shop.

"Well... Ino is... a bit angry... I wonder what's wrong..." Hinata murmured, thinking.

"She's jealous of that girl's looks," stated Kiba while they watched intently as the pair disappeared onto the long bridge that led out of town. "Where do you think they're going?" he asked.

"The training grounds," stated Shino quietly. They all looked at him. "You forgot I was here, didn't you...?"

**-silence-**

"Well... I left some kikaichū down around town to detect their movements..." They stared again, "Just... follow them." The group of them nodded and they took off. The Aburame wallowed in self-pity before following suit.

"I _know_ they are dating..." said Tenten as they darted from roof to roof. "I just know it," she spoke as they paused atop the water silo directly next to Ichiraku Ramen.

"You _think_, with slight amounts of evidence, that they are dating," said Shino. They all turned, once again, to look at him, "She thinks, doesn't know. It is impossible at the current time..." they turned away, "to be able to know for certain that they are dating. We can only..." he trailed away as he realised he was being ignored, and lay down next to the others.

"Why are they walking so _slowly_." Shikamaru groaned inwardly "They're making this more of a drag than it is..."

"Just wait, I'm sure that when they get to the training grounds they will do something in privacy." said Chouji quietly. _So they __**were**__ listening..._ thought Shino as he lay silently. The blonde teen, and the girl snuggled into him, eventually reached the open gates of Konoha, standing and watching the tides of people coming and going; people doing jobs for the Hokage, people on missions, returning and leaving, and people who had their hands filled with building supplies, making their way into the east part of town to finish the reconstruction.

* * *

Naruto smiled at Sasume as Kotetsu turned and noticed them. "Naruto!" he yelled over the noise, "How are you?" Izumo turned and waved. The blonde grinned and moved over to them with Sasume, who disentangled herself from him to flying hug Kotetsu, bringing him to the ground. "Uh... hi?"

"Are you another of Naruto's friends?" asked the girl, looking down at the man below her. With her breasts sitting directly in front of him, Kotetsu blushed and said, winded.

"Hi..." managing a small smile "I'm Kotetsu... a friend of... Naruto's..."

"Yay!" declared the girl as Kotetsu stood with her still hanging off of his neck, "Three!" Izumo approached and peeled the girl off, sitting Kotetsu down on a chair.

"This is Sasume." the blonde said, grinning at the crushed man and the man in front of him.

"Nice to meet you!" shouted the brown haired man, smiling broadly.

"Four!" celebrated Sasume as she hug Izumo, passing his outstretched hand, _She's a bit Genki..._ thought the brunette as Naruto took Sasume's hand and led her away.

"She's just a bit excited to see the village, don't mind her!" yelled Naruto as he and the girl were absorbed into the crowd. Kotetsu groaned.

"How the hell did Naruto end up with someone like that...?" asked the winded man.

"I dunno, she's a bit crazy, isn't she." replied Izumo, watching the bright blonde hair stick out of the crowd.

"That's not what... I meant." stated the black haired man as he gestured in the air with circles, but was ignored as Izumo continued

"A bit strange to see Naruto in casual clothes; he's usually on a mission right about now."

"Yeah..."

* * *

_**A few minutes prior...**_

* * *

The group sat atop the message station listening to the situation unfold. After they heard Naruto and Sasume leave they crawled slightly backward on the roof to avoid detection. They barely heard Kotetsu as he mentioned Sasume's breasts. Hinata blushed as the rest of them shook their heads. "Come on, we have to follow them." stated Chouji quietly, they nodded and leapt down into the crowd, waving to Izumo who stood in the message station, shocked.

"Where are we going?" asked the confused raven as they walked through the forest just outside of the gates.

"To the training ground, it's just up here..." Naruto turned and they continued to walk towards the fence that led to the large open area where Naruto had trained to learn Rasen-Shuriken quite some time before. "Here we are..." the blonde looked around the area, scanning it slowly for anyone before he heard shouts emerging from behind some trees in the clear area. He started running, still holding Sasume, and they soon arrived behind the small patch of forest. A strange looking person, sporting a bowl cut, a green jumpsuit and ridiculously thick and bushy eyebrows, was slamming repeatedly into a training dummy, while a similar looking man stood nearby, watching intently.

"Hi! Rock Lee!" yelled Naruto loudly as the green people came into view. The shorter of the two stopped waling upon the dummy and turned, wiping his brow. As soon as he saw the blazing blonde hair, he knew who it was.

"Naruto!" he waved to the teen, noticing then that a girl with long flowing black hair and pale skin was trailing along behind him by the hand. _Who is that girl holding onto Naruto's hand?_ Soon enough, the two teens came upon Lee, and he shook Naruto's hand as the other man in a green jumpsuit approached.

"Naruto... what a great surprise!" yelled the man, laughing loudly. "You wouldn't believe this discussion I had with Lee the other day. Let's just say that Youth was discussed enough!" he laughed again.

"Is this guy trying to be funny...?" whispered Sasume into the blonde's tanned ear.

"No... he's just like that," he replied, turning to her.

"And who, may I ask? Is this lovely and youthful, lady you have here Naruto?" asked Guy, smiling a smile bright enough to blind.

"I'm Sasume..." she replied quietly, looking at Guy strangely, still holding onto Naruto.

The tall man then suddenly shouted, "It is nice to meet you, Sasume, on this divine morning. What say you to this?" The man took a glance at Lee who was looking at the girl quietly with a blush on his face. _I see Lee, you've taken a fancy..._ "Well, it is my duty to assist you!" he yelled out loud. Sasume stared at him, worried, as he spoke again to her. "If I beat you in a game of Jankenpon, then Naruto and I go train and Lee takes his place... If you win, I have to... do ninety-nine laps around the village by back flipping, and so does Lee!"

"Uh-" stuttered the girl.

"Right, let's start!" he stabbed out his hand to which she timidly put out her own. He suddenly shouted, bringing his hand up with each beat.

"JAN!" He brought it down, then up again.

"KEN!" Again.

"PO-O-O-O-ON!" He brought his hand down with two fingers emerging from his fist. Her quick eyes, spotting his choice, quickly caused her to change her hand to the shape of a fist. They all stood still and silent for a few moments until Sasume tapped Guy's 'scissors' with her 'rock'. "No!" he yelled, falling to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He knelt for all of about three seconds before shouting, "Lee, time to move." He hopped to stand and bowed. "Goodbye, Sasume, Naruto."

"Goodbye Naruto, Sasume," stated Lee, in concentration. "Let us go sensei."

"Okay Lee, eager as ever, I see." Suddenly, both of the people in green jumpsuits starting flipping away backwards. Soon enough they turned the corner around the tree patch and disappeared.

"Well... that was... odd?" murmured the dark haired girl, still looking at the place they had been before vanishing.

"You get used to it..." said Naruto, thinking. He shook his head, bright hair shaking in the sun. "A little bit." the raven thought for a few moments, and then.

"Isn't 99 a bit excessive... let alone dangerous?"

Naruto merely shrugged in reply. "Eh, they do stuff like this all the time."

Sasume smiled at this and snuggled up to him again, burying her head in his side. "You can have your jacket back now," she suddenly said, stepping back and taking it off. She put it towards him, but a he shook his head and put up his hands in response.

"No, no, you have it. It's still pretty cold."

"But I'm warm enough next to you, and your costume isn't right without it." She held it out again before laying it on his shoulder. "There," she said, snuggling into him again. He sighed as he smelled the jacket; it smelt of cherry-blossom, just like she did.

* * *

_**A few minutes before...**_

* * *

"What are they doing...? This is such a drag."

"I don't know, but Guy and Lee are talking to them... Do I smell barbecue?"

"Oh, that smell is me, I had some earlier- Ow! Kiba, don't step on my hand. I need that for ninja tools!"

"It was Akamaru! Bad Akamaru!"

"You had barbecue and didn't invite _me_!"

"Shh guys... Guy's a jounin... a s-special one... he c-c-could hear us..."

"Shh."

The voices emanating from the tree eventually silenced as they watched the girl defeat Guy incredibly easily. They silently watched as the two green people flipped away.

"They're alone," came a voice quietly, but was interrupted by...

"Byakugan!"

"Why do I even try to talk to you guy-"

"They're almost back at the village!" came the same voice that had interrupted previously. "Tenten!"

"Yeah?"

"We have to train more. Lee's getting far too-"

"Shh."

The many eyes followed the girl as she snuggled deep into Naruto's side.

"She is definitely crushing on him... Ow! Kiba, I told you-" Suddenly, the huge dog that was already having trouble balancing _without_ standing on Tenten fell from his branch. A huge uproar arose as every person in the tree came crashing down and out of it.

"Ow! Kami, get this dog... off of me!"

"What's going on over there?" came a voice from outside the tree cluster.

"Shh you g-g-guys... N-n-n-n-aruto's h-h-heard us!"

"Ugh, such a drag... how did you all fall down?" A soft footfall came as someone nimbly dropped from the tree.

"Ouch, Tenten, that's my hair, Hinata, pull your hand..." Some strange noises came before, "There, now Shino..." a rustle.

"Oh my- **SHINO! GET THAT** **THING AWAY!**"

"I didn't realise you hated bugs so much Tenten..."

"Oh, ow... Chouji, roll off will yah! You're crushing me... how did you get so fat, anyway! Probably off of that barbec-" A huge slam and a roar came from the trees as Kiba flew out of it, followed by Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Akamaru, Shino, a huge amount of bugs and Chouji, all wrapped up in a ball, collectively (though mostly unintentionally) chasing after Kiba. Shikamaru followed the ball and waved at Naruto and Sasume, both looking very shocked as Kiba was harassed by Chouji, before finally being consumed by the lump.

"Hey, Naruto..." said the Nara, moving over next to them to watch the spectacle. Soon enough, a noise could be heard, and then...

"Rotation!"

Needless to say, the ball was no longer made of people, but the chakra of two Hyuugas, who soon stopped and stood, shaking slightly.

"Wha... why... when...?" asked the blonde after a few moments of collective groaning.

"Do not ask, Naruto... do not ask," was all Shikamaru could say.

* * *

_Hi again, hope you enjoyed that... heh._

_For those of you who don't understand the seal, it does this; The broken seal has the power to manipulate the **Primary Target **(currently Sasuke) and any number of **Secondary Targets **(anyone it requires). This means that that man seen coming after Sasuk(m)e in the previous chapter was indeed the black bird found the following morning. Once the seal is done with the secondary target it is free. The seal's actual **power **is to transform the body and mind of the **targets**. It makes slight changes to a consciousness, or it brushes that consciousness 'to the back' and replaces it with one to suit its needs._

_As you may be able to tell, Naruto subconsciously controls the seal, this is due to the fact that it recognised him as its 'master-creator'. It links to what he is thinking of intimately, changing the **Primary Target **only occasionally, but transforming **Secondary Targets **on a whim. The broken seal is unpredictable. The full seal gives the 'master-creator' full control over the transformations, but lacks **Secondary Targets**, you will have to wait and see if any anomalies appear... :P_

_Anyway, the chapter is do-o-o-o-one! I wonder what will happen next, oooo I can't wait!_

_Sasuke: Look, you... just whisper it to me._

_Sal: -whispering-_

_Sasuke: Oh, God... you wouldn't!_

_Sal: -giggling maliciously-_

_Sasuke: I... I like it! -evil grin-_

_Naruto: -enters- Hi guys, what's going o-_

_Sasuke: Nothing._

_Cya later!_

_Sal_


	9. A Tiny Weeny Date

_Wow, I am really sorry I have been gone for so long; went on a trip to Denmark for a while. I wrote a bit while I was there but now I have a lot more time. Hoping to continue quickly and get back on track!_

_Chouji: Who's that girl running around with Naruto?_

_Sal: Shh, writing._

_Chouji: Who's that gi-i-i-i-i-i-rl running around with Naruto?_

_Shikamaru: Ugh, Chouji, stop reciting 80s songs. It's a drag..._

_Chouji: Naruto's never gonna give her up, never gonna let her down-_

_Sal: **SHH!**_

_Shikamaru: Yeah, shut up, I wanna see what happens in this (drag of a) story._

_Chouji: Naruto... might be her lover. He's just a boy who says that she is the one-_

_**-smack-**_

_Shikamaru: I think it's alright now... just finish the story._

_Sal: Eh... (turning around) I don't really want to-_

_**-smack-**_

_Shikamaru: Great... reflexes are such a drag..._

_Disclaimer: Sal does not, sadly, own Naruto, Eurythmics, Rick Astley or Michael Jackson, and she writes this purely for her own and your enjoyment, not profit; Masashi Kishimoto made Naruto and continues to write it._

_Entire Summary: Do we need this any more?_

_Please review, and if you have any ideas, feel free to spring them upon me._

* * *

_**A few minutes pass...**_

* * *

"Well... so now that you've met everyone, Sasume..." Naruto attempted to interrupt the girl as she spoke to Shikamaru and the others, intrigued.

"So you're saying that you can move shadows?" asked the girl, looking deep into Shikamaru's eyes, enraptured by the thought of his power.

"Uh..." Shikamaru blushed at the close proximity and smiled in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. "Well... I- I better be going; I have to report in... ten minutes ago!" He suddenly jumped, surprised at how fast the time had flown. "I can't believe it's 3:00pm already!" At this, Naruto suddenly blanched.

"Sasume..." He shuddered quietly, turning to her as the group watched Shikamaru jump away towards the village with frantic speed.

"Hm?" She faced him, then moving back, shocked at his distraught expression. "What's-" she tried to say before he shouted.

"**We have to be at the Hokage's 30 minutes ago!**" He suddenly leapt at the confused girl, grabbed her over his shoulders quickly and leapt away with a waving Sasume perched upon him. The group waved goodbye before the two disappeared in a yellow flash. They then turned to one another.

"What's the verdict?" asked Tenten, still rubbing a bruise over her eye from the tree incident.

"Well... I think that it's an almost positive-" Shino attempted to say before Chouji blurted out.

"Yeah, Shino, I think you're right; there is something there. It's as if someone took the raw pork and cooked it up to ultimate perfection using incredible barbecuing skills!" He then folded his arms and closed his eyes happily.

The group stared at the large Akimichi strangely before Neji asked, "I'm just going to ask... what in the heck was that supposed to mean?"

Chouji turned to gaze at the Hyuuga as though it were obvious. "Ugh, I thought at least a Hyuuga would know!" Neji shook his head in a strangely frightened sort of way. "Fine... Well; Naruto's the pork, 'cause he's all raw and alone... and Sasume is represented as the skill of the cook, taking Naruto and making him happy and no longer alone!"

"So who's the cook?" asked Kiba curiously, not quite understanding.

"Er... well, maybe it's the Hokage! They have gone to see her... and she does like Naruto... maybe she asked Sasume to join Naruto and make him a happy... juicy... delicious piece of pork..." Chouji drooled slightly at the thought.

"Ri-i-i-i-i-ght..." said Tenten slowly, staring at the large adolescent, just trying to understand what he was talking about.

"What I was going to say was that it's an almost positive match... Naruto seems to like the girl, and the girl likes him back," Shino murmured, turning the group's attention to him for the first time that day. They looked at him expectantly, as though they anticipated a better explanation. "Err... well... my kikaichū... they..." Shino began sweating under the group's eyes before becoming silent.

...

"Well." said Neji suddenly, breaking the awkward moment. "I agree, there is something between them," the group nodded then, "but I believe that we should no longer spy on them... you know, leave them to their business... alone." The group nodded again in understanding, before a few of them started to peel away.

"Well I'd better be going, got to see my mum and sis' in a sec at home. Come on Akamaru." Kiba leapt onto the large dog and waved goodbye as the canine sprinted across the plain and out of sight.

"Yes... I had better leave too. I have lots of... work to do," Hinata murmured before jumping across the field, following the dog, followed by Tenten.

"Just remembered I have somewhere to be. Bye guys!"

"Y'know, Neji..." asked Shino surreptitiously.

"Hmm?"

"If you said that we should stop spying on the two of them..."

"Yes... I said that..."

"Well... if you did, then why have you still got Byakugan activated, and why are you still staring after them?" Neji blanched at the comment, turning around and deactivating his Byakugan in the process.

"I was not!" he replied in defiance, but Chouji just looked at him suggestively.

"Liked what you saw Neji... get a good look at that round butt of hers, stare at those hips and waist... did yah sneak a peek down her shirt... eh... did yah?" he murmured, nudging the taller boy, who responding with stained red cheeks.

"I did nothing of the sort!" He looked at Shino, whose glasses reflected nothing but the sun. "I didn't!" He turned away again. "Although..." he turned his head to the side, "Byakugan!" He stood for a moment before whispering, "She does have..." He suddenly shook himself and turned away, before staring down Chouji intimidatingly. "I stared at nothing... nothing!" Happy with the quickly nodding Chouji, the blushing Neji leapt away across the field.

"Pervert..." murmured Chouji before he yawned widely. "Well then, I had better go too," the large ninja muttered, and sprinted away quickly. The last remaining figure stood in the sun with his hands buried in his pockets.

"They noticed me... they noticed me," he said, before walking slowly across the field.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the village, outside the Hokage's mansion.**_

* * *

The chunin yawned uncomfortably, sitting on a bench outside of the huge red building, waiting to speak to Tsunade. She seemed somehow even more hot-tempered now, for some reason. It probably had something to with Naruto. Maybe she's annoyed about that escaped rapist or something... well... if she is, I am definitely screwed... He yawned again as Izumo rushed around the corner. "Hey there Izumo!" he waved quickly.

"Oh- hi- you haven't happened to have seen Kotetsu around, have you?" the brown haired ninja asked rapidly as he moved over to the doors of the mansion.

"Yeah, he's just inside. Outside the Hokage's office."

"Oh... of course." Izumo put his palm over his face and shook his head. "Thanks," he murmured as he moved inside. The ninja yawned again before he was suddenly enveloped in a huge wave of dust.

Cough cough cough - he spluttered before turning, shielding his eyes, trying to see what caused the impact. All he could see through the dust was two figures slipping inside the mansion. Ugh... Naruto... late again.

* * *

_**Inside the Mansion.**_

* * *

The two figures sprinted up the stairs speedily, tearing past Izumo and knocking him into a side room with a squeal of pain. A muffled "Oh, hi Kotetsu..." emerged from the room seconds later. The figures flew down the corridor, brushing aside the few chunin walking through the halls until they arrived at the closed doors of the office.

Naruto reached forwards then, and very quietly tapped on the door three times. A small tapping noise could then be heard and the door opened a tiny fraction, and the two were greeted by the black eyes of Shizune.

"Oh... hello Naruto..." she murmured almost silently.

"NARUTO! GET IN HERE!" boomed a loud voice from the other side of the door. Naruto lurched forwards and stumbled into the room, standing now in front of the imposing Tsunade, who glowered over her stacks of paperwork with Shikamaru standing beside her.

"Hey Grandma, what's up?" asked the confused blonde, attempting to ignore the rage obviously residing within the Hokage.

"What's up, you ask?" she glared at him. "Not only did you lose that cat I gave to you, but you also brought in a supposed rapist and did not provide any follow up... and then you were late. I ought to-" she was cut off by a small meow issuing from Shizune's hair.

"Higashimaru!" shouted Naruto before he forcibly pulled the cat from Shizune. "I thought I'd lost you..."

"Yes, well... you did." muttered Tsunade irritably "It seems as though you've lost your hand for missions, Naruto. I have an idea, which also happens to be an order; you will not proceed with any missions until I deem you fit to return to your duties."

"Any!" he yelled, shocked.

"Any missions. Not one. Any missions you are on now have been reassigned." Tsunade sighed as she slowly returned to her work.

"But- but I-" Naruto started hastily before Shikamaru took Higashimaru from him.

"That cat isn't your responsibility any more... sorry Naruto. That's my duty now." The Nara snuggled the cat fondly and tickled his nose, smiling. "This is gonna be such a drag..." he murmured before leaving the room.

"Now... Naruto." Tsunade began to say as Naruto moved to leave with the silent Sasume. "Do you wish to inform me of what- exactly- occurred last night?"

Naruto turned before speaking "Well, at first I went to dinner with someone... then I found Higashimaru and took him home." Tsunade looked at him strangely.

"You did, did you...?" she muttered before he continued.

"And then I went to sleep after showering and stuff... then I woke up really early to some noises outside..." and Naruto followed to explain the rest.

"Well then... so is this girl here the Sasume from your recounting?"

"Yes ma'am, I am." Sasume bowed to her quickly.

"Mhmm... well then..." Tsunade rubbed her chin, considering "I suppose I had better adhere to the village rules. Naruto, you have essential custody over Sasume until she finds her memory. It is your duty to try and help her return her memory. Additionally, I shall provide a house nearby yours were she shall sleep."

"But didn't you just say I was-" quickly replied Naruto before being interrupted.

"Yes, I realise what I said... you may only do this mission. Do no others." Tsunade looked back to her work. "Now get out, I need to finish my paperwork..." she said before Shizune ushered the two out.

* * *

"So that's the Hokage?" asked the black haired girl as the two stepped out of the mansion into the daylight whilst she snuggled into his side.

"Yeah... she's a bit much sometimes..."

"She seemed really nice!" declared Sasume, beaming.

"Heh... yeah... sometimes..." muttered Naruto, sighing. The two of them continued walking through the streets. "Did you want to go anywhere?" he asked suddenly, seemingly having just thought of it.

"Uh... yeah, sure. Is there any good places to eat here? I'm really hungry," she asked, remembering the feeling she had felt that morning.

"Well... there is Ichiraku Ramen." he thought for a moment, tapping his chin.

"Is that place any good?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Only the best restaurant in town!" he declared. "Come on, let's go!" He grabbed hold of her hand and they rushed through the streets until they eventually passed Ichiraku's and came to a stop nearby. "Here we are," Naruto told her, moving over to the blue hanging sheets of paper, brushing them aside as they moved in and sat down. Teuchi moved forwards and smiled.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's! What can I get yah, Naruto?" he beamed at the two of them.

"I'll get... two pork ramen." He smiled back and deposited a few coins on the counter, which Teuchi snapped up.

"Coming right up," Teuchi declared, quickly working with his daughter in perfect harmony as Naruto leaned back in his chair in an impatient doze. Sasume turned to Naruto then and blushed.

"What?" asked the blond, noticing her. "Have I got something on my face?" He urgently wiped it with a napkin.

"No." she replied, still blushing. "You just look really cute when you're all serious."

"What..." he turned to her fully, putting on a hard expression, "Like this?" She giggled and leaned closer to him, changing from giggling girl to a sensual beauty. Her eyelids seemed to quiver, wanting to close, as she neared his face; her body seemed to be resounding with the fast beating of her heart. She extended her face towards him and he did the same, turning their heads slightly to accommodate a long kiss. Their lips brushed each other slowly and Sasume placed her hand upon his chest as they were an instant away from locking together, when-

**~RING~**

The bell from the counter exploded the tension in the air as Teuchi declared "Ramen's up!" The two of them flew away from each other, both their hearts still pounding away with the rush. In silence they wolfed down the ramen and were soon enough standing outside in the light of the barely visible sun. Naruto held her hands in his and was looking down into her eyes.

"I think I should get going to that house the Hokage arranged..." she whispered in the near-silence of the street.

"Alright..." said Naruto, for once lost for words. Just then, she stood on her toes, leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips for about 3 seconds before breaking and running away down the street, waving back at him. His entire face was as red as a watermelon; he tried to talk but could only manage a wheeze. "I-" he murmured quietly, "I need to talk to Kiba."

* * *

_**Soon after, outside Yohoda Kotta.**_

* * *

Naruto stood in the darkness, illuminated by the light from the emptying restaurant and peered inside. Within the closing establishment he could see Kiba, the last one in, so he knocked upon the door. He saw the teen look up and move to the door and covered the area around his eyes so that he could see. He saw the Inuzuka mouth 'Naruto!', before he unlocked the door and let the blond inside. "What is it?" he asked as Naruto leaned against a wall.

"I- well I... I; you see-"

"Hurry it up, I've got a store to close," Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

"I kissed Sasume... I- well... I really like her... but I don't know what to do..." he gazed at his shoes in embarrassment.

"I see..." stated the tattooed boy. "So you came to me to ask for my help?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I think you've come to the right place." The teen rubbed his hands together mischievously. "I've got just the plan," he said, smirking evilly.

* * *

Sasume awoke in the morning, ate the breakfast Tsunade had stocked the house with, got changed and headed out onto her balcony, yawning. She looked down into the tightly squashed streets of the village that were brightened by the mid-morning sun, and sighed in contentment; after the several days she had now spent with Naruto, she felt that today was going to be a good one, she could just feel it. A voice in the back of her mind, however, was convinced of only _their _luck being bolstered by the coming day.

She walked back inside, descended the stairs and exited onto the street, heading down it towards Naruto's house. Sitting on the bench at the foot of the lazy ninja's home, she couldn't help but doze off, worrying about whether Naruto felt the same about her as she did for him. When she awoke about ten minutes later, the blond ninja was standing in front of her, holding her shoulders. "You awake?" he asked her, and she opened her eyes wide, causing Naruto to smile widely. He looked down into her eyes with affection before stating, "Hey, I've got some stuff planned for today... come on."

He pulled her from her dazed mode and began sprinting, with her in hand, through the streets of Konoha, Sasume extending behind him like another appendage. Naruto took her all across town over the course of the day; they went to places she hadn't been to before, and places she wondered and marvelled at. By the time the sun was almost set, the two of them stood in a park beside the lake with the jetty extending from it. "I have one more place to show you," he whispered to her before he grasped her excited hand once more, flying across town incredibly fast until they came to a stop atop the face of the Fourth Hokage.

A picnic blanket lay, with a basket, on the top of the man's face as he oversaw the village from above. "Oh..." declared Sasume when they stopped, placing her hand on her mouth, "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, turning to Naruto.

"Shall we take a seat?" he asked her, and the two of them slowly walked over to the blanket and its food. Sitting down, Naruto offered the raven haired girl a drink of milk which she took and began sipping away at. He pulled out an onigiri and a tomato salad and offered them to her; she smiled and took them from him as he pulled out a container of red bean soup. They slowly ate their dinner until they were alone with no distractions above the village; that was when Naruto stood turned to her and she rolled to look at him too. "So..." he whispered as the tension barrier rose once more; however, there were no distractions this time. She stood and moved over to him, intertwining her hands behind his neck.

"I..." she murmured, a hot feeling travelling from her chest. "Naruto... kiss me..." Their faces once again closed, both blushing, with their lips slightly extended in expectation. They slowly moved until their lips finally came together and they kissed each other for a long time. Something seemed familiar about her mouth then... as though he had been there before, but he thought nothing of it. He merely continued to kiss her as his hands moved behind her to rest upon her perfect bottom. She reached her hand under his shirt and began massaging his chest until he finally broke the contact.

Both of them retracted and looked at each other guiltily, but smiling all the same. "So..." he said again. "Did you want to... come back to my house again?"

"I would be happy to come with you... Naruto." She hugged him in happiness and bliss as he leapt from the monument and descended into town, eventually coming to his home and landing perfectly upon the balcony on the top. He took her by the hand and led her inside and into his bedroom as the rain outside finally decided to let loose once again; storming upon the village.

Naruto looked at her in the darkness, watching her beautiful face move closer to him, kissing him on the mouth, cheeks and neck. "Wait..." said the blond, "I need protection..."

"No; I want it this way..." she whispered sensually in his ear, and he kissed her all the more.

* * *

_Ahah! Sorry to cut it there!_

_Can't wait for this little bit of fun in the next chapter; but if you don't like hetero, don't read it... yeah... the yaoi will be here soon!_

_Catcha later!_

_- Sal_


	10. A Tiny Snag and the Return

Okie dokie everybody, hi from all the way back in 2012!

So allow me to explain, for a moment, and then I will get to the juicy stuff. So here's the thing; way back in the good old days (when I actually published!) things were all chill, but over the past two years (a long ass time I know!) i have been dealing with a lot of problems like moving out, home troubles, close familial death and so on, but the few favourites and follows here and there for the past couple of years made me go back and read everything again... and I realised that I couldn't just leave it there... I MUST FINISH IT.

So here's the thing; since my two years younger self did not think, I will need to rewrite the next half of the plotline and then I can churn out some of my good old fashioned stuff over the next few days. I am making this post to say... please stay tuned! I can't wait to see how it is going to go from here and I would be _honoured_ to have even a few of you along with me.

Here's to the next half and the end of the interval! Sorry it took so long and see you all soon with the next part!

_Ps, my writing style has changed over the years and I will ned to get back in the groove of the characters, as it were, so don't expect the same style, hopefully for the better._

Now, if I can just find that damned cat I can get my pen back...

~Salindra

While you wait, here's a little teaser I was saving for this post.

* * *

**_In a dark place..._**

It was always rather dull here, in the darkness. Well, he had created it but he had never intended to spend any more time here than he needed to. So what if he was confined here, he'd be getting out sooner or later and then the boy would see the bigger picture, even if he had to write it out and forcibly show it to him.

He hissed at the prospect, oh how amusing that would be. But alas, now that things were the way they were he would simply have to bide his time as he always did - wait for the perfect moment to strike. Even now, with what the seal was doing, it was still not opportune for him to act. He would let the boys have their fun - wouldn't want to interrupt such a _beautiful _joining, even if it was spurred by Tsunade's devisings. A fool she was for not foreseeing it all, but she was, after all, always hotheaded as Naruto-kun was.

He sighed to himself. Soon the time would come - the time would come for the tables to turn,and for Naruto to drive things right into his waiting hands. Very soon it would be Orochimaru in the position of power, rather than all of the buffoons around him. For now... They can rest easy, they can live and laugh and fight and _fuck, _as they were doing at that very moment, but with things finally working out in his favour, it is now merely a matter of time.

* * *

_And that's where I will leave it for now. Expects updates in the near future but for now allow Orochimaru and his endless interior monologue bid you adieu. Seriously, the dude must be so freaking bored in there 24/7. No wonder he just talks to himself._

_Alright, I am off to write and plan and plot and scheme... Muahaha... See you all soon._

_~Sal_


End file.
